A Matter of Time
by DannyLuver639
Summary: This is set when Danny gets his ghost powers, but when he gets them, something terrible has happened to the space of time. Will Clockwork be able to help? Are Danny and Sam going to be together?
1. Powers

**Odd though, I had a dream about making this new story and now here it is! ^^ I hope this one turns out good like some of the others I've been doing! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

This day starts at the time just before Danny Phantom was born, it was the weekend and Danny's parents were out while his older sister was upstairs quietly listening to music. Danny, Sam and Tucker were in the lab having a look at the ghost portal.

"Hmm I wonder what this button does…"Tucker wondered.

"Tucker! Don't press that button!" Danny warned.

"Why?"

"That turns on the ghost alarm! Well, I think…"

"So anyway, a ghost portal huh?" Sam asked, wondering.

"Yeah, my parents invented it shortly after my 14th birthday."

"Pfft, that would explain why they wanted to get your party over with." Sam explained blowing a bit of hair out of her face.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah."

"So, how did your parents make this thing? Does it work?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried it myself but they say it doesn't work."

Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe you should go in and have a look."

"You know what Sam? I will."

Danny walked over to the bench to find his suit which he never wore because he thought that it looks stupid on him.

He zipped it on with pride as Sam and Tucker watched in confusion.

"Danny, why do you need that on?"

"For safety. If I don't and if the portal explodes, I'll get hurt really bad."

"Oh, okay then well, good luck dude."

Danny sighed. "I hope it works."

Sam watched in worry as her crush walked into the portal.

"Should I do this?" He asked.

**Clockwork's Place…**

"Because I think this is pointless." Danny continued through the small circle that Clockwork, the ghost of time was watching carefully.

Clockwork moaned in worry.

"What is it Clockwork?" The observant asked

"Is this boy going to do it?" the other observant asked

"Yes. He looks like he will and I know he will because I'm the ghost of time. I can see the future."

The observants looked at each other in confusion as Clockwork watched Danny near the button.

"Once he presses that button. He's doomed…"

"Why is that Clockwork?"

"You'll see…" Clockwork smiled.

**Back to the lab…**

As soon as Danny hit that button, all he could feel was the pain of a thousand volts going through him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his DNA was fused with ghost DNA.

A few moments later, he collapsed onto the ground in his brand new ghost form. Sam and Tucker gasped at his appearance.

"Danny! Are you okay?"

"Dude! You're a ghost!"

But Danny didn't move, that pain was so intense that it made him unconscious.

About an hour later, Danny woke up to see Sam by his side and Tucker near the far end of his room playing around with his PDA.

"Sam…?"

Sam gasped. "Danny? You're awake!"

Tucker jumped off his seat and raced to the bed to see Danny awake.

"What happened?"

"Well, you're half ghost." Tucker explained as easily as he could

"WHAT?!" Danny screamed.

He raced to the mirror to see that he was float about 2 feet of the ground, he screamed again this time irritating Sam and Tucker. He fell to the ground.

"What the? How? How did this happen?"

"Well, we were checking out the ghost portal then you said that it doesn't work according to your parents. Then, we-"

"You Sam."

"Then I told you to go in there and have a look. You then put this kinda cool hazmat suit on and went in and…"

"And…?" Danny asked.

"You turned half ghost." Sam answered.

Danny panicked, he started running all around the place when suddenly, he went halfway through the wall.

"Um guys? Little help!"

Sam and Tucker gasped then ran over to help Danny out of the wall; meanwhile, Clockwork was eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"What is going to happen Clockwork?" the observant asked.

"Will the powers try to kill him?"

"No. You'll find out in a matter of time," he smiled.

**Yeah, sorry it's short but it's a start. So anyway, what do ya think? Please Review! ^^**


	2. Strange Occurences

**So, I heard that mi story's like kinda boring…but that's okay I can improve, that's why I like bein given critiques, so I can improve next time! ^^ I realised that mi last chapter didn't have much effort and that's because I was in a rush and I didn't want to lose the idea, I apologize for that. I'm still a beginner you know. :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Clockwork knew what was going to happen, he knew this because of course, and he's the ghost of time. He can see into the future but sometimes, it's too difficult to define.

He watched in worry and anger as he looked at Danny through the present time hole, while the observants watched and raised many questions, only making Clockwork furious.

"Is there anything else you do besides annoy me and watch?"

"We watch, it is our oath. You know that Clockwork."

Clockwork moaned in annoyance then turned his head to the portal again. "Just leave. Come later, when the event starts to occur."

He watched as the observants fade away, he smiled but then he thought of what had this boy had just done. He knew that Danny was going to be in a shock.

Meanwhile, Danny was trying to figure out how to use his newly acquired ghost powers.

"Um, Sam?"

Sam turned her head to see him sinking into the floor. She giggled. "You need help there Danny?"

"Yep," Danny replied with no expression as his knees disappeared underneath the floorboards.

Sam ran up to Danny to pull him back up but it wasn't working.

"Tucker, do you mind?" Sam asked, struggling and starting to feel weak.

"Just hang on, I gotta finish this level."

"Tucker!"

"Alright! Jeez!" He walked up to his best friend to see him sinking. "You need help?"

Danny sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm just going to sink and probably hurt myself."

Tucker knew he was being sarcastic, Tucker grabbed Danny's arm and started to pull, this time instead of sinking into the floor, Danny rose from it.

"Phew. That was close." Danny stated.

"Yeah."

Danny suddenly had a thought then worried deeply. "How…do I change back? Can I change back at all?"

"I dunno, try it."

"But how!?"

"Try thinking it." Sam suggested.

Danny thought hard, he pictured himself changing back into his good old human self and then without warning, two white glowing rings formed around his waist.

Sam and Tucker gasped.

As the glowing rings separated, they revealed Danny's human self. His black hazmat suit disappeared and turned back into his regular clothing, his grey hair back to his natural raven hair and his glowing green eyes changed back into his baby blue eyes.

"Whoa."

"Okay, I'm going to stay human for awhile."

"Hey Danny," Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, with the portal exploding on you, wouldn't your parents find out?"

"I'll just say I attempted to fix it but it went kaboom."

"And how about your ghost powers, couldn't they affect something very delicate to the universe?" Sam added sounding concerned.

Danny and Tucker blinked in confusion.

Sam sighed. "Your ghost powers could destroy something! If that made any sense."

"Oh, I get it!" Tucker exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, so you mean something to do with the universe?" Danny chuckled at the thought of the universe being destroyed. "Why would that have something to do in the universe? Surely someone else has got these sorts of ghost powers and the universe is still fine."

"It could be, but what if they do? You never know."

Danny yawned as he felt his body in needing of rest.

"Danny?"

He yawned once more. "I think I should sleep for the rest of the day."

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

They both sighed then left the room while Danny went to look out his window, it was just past sunset. He could see the light shades of pink and yellow across the horizon with dark blue above. The small crescent moon was visible near the horizon as well; it looked like a frown across the sky.

"Pfft, my powers affecting the universe. How's that going to happen?"

At that exact time, something strange was happening near the centre of the Milky Way. It was shaking rapidly, flashing bright then dark. The sound of it was like the largest crack of thunder you could ever hear. The core was unstable.

This shaking from the core of the Milky Way was felt a couple of weeks later, which meant that whatever speed it was going, it was as fast as the speed of light. Everyone assumed it was an Earthquake. Except Danny, who woke up as soon as it started.

Late one day, a scientist peered through his telescope to see the large cluster of stars slowly shaking a little. Somehow, no one else had noticed this besides a few astronomers.

The next day, Danny woke up still feeling worried about his powers. He was thinking that he should tell his parents about them, but he waited until he got to school to ask his friends.

He got up to look out the window; he remembered that day when he saw the large cluster of stars in the night sky moving a little. He felt worried.

"Maybe Sam was right."

Later that day, Danny was enjoying his lunch when his major bully Dash Baxter blocked his light. Danny looked frightened as Dash looked proud and evil.

"Hey Fentard! You're in my spot!" He exclaimed.

"But this is where I always sit."

"Not anymore!"

Then, without warning, Dash threw Danny's tray of food in his face.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?"

"Do you need a punch to figure it out?"

Dash punched his fist into his hand as a warning sign, and then Danny moved to an empty table near the window.

He looked out the window while he waited for his two friends to arrive. But then, he saw the sun starting to wobble a little, he gasped at the situation.

**Well? Did I improve? Or do I still need more work? Plz let me know! ^^**


	3. The Observatory

**Ugh, I'm in a shit mood right now and this was the only thing I could think of that I could do. Trust me; I don't have ANY homework at all! I should be bloomin happy! XC**

**Anyway, I still like critiques it's just that they sometimes can be a little TOO harsh so please just tell me what's wrong, don't tell me I'm SHIT! (Sorry for language, I'm in a bad MOOD!) I'm still a beginner, I'm not meant to be perfect, I'm meant to improve and I can't do that if people say that I suck!**

**Okay so, for your next review (if you wanna give me one) please include a personal opinion about what do you think of me and my stories. For example: are they good? Do they need work? All that kind of junk.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny rubbed his eyes a few times just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Nope, it was real.

At that very moment, Sam and Tucker had arrived and saw the worried look on Danny's face. Sam knew what was going on but Tucker had no clue whatsoever.

"Danny dude, what's wrong?" Tucker asked feeling worried about his best pal.

"Didn't you see that? The sun shook."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, the sun wobbles but not THAT much!"

Sam looked confused and suspicious. "Are you sure? How do you know this?"

Danny face palmed. "I want to be an astronaut, hello?"

"Oh, you never told us that." Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to be a scientist."

"What?" Danny burst out laughing at the sound of that, Tucker joined him while Sam folded her arms in annoyance and humiliation.

"It was just a suggestion. Jeez."

Danny chuckled a little more then stopped to look at Sam's annoyed expression.

"Sorry Sam, but that seems unlikable."

"Yeah, haven't you seen his grades?"

"**Our **grades idiot!" Danny corrected sounding annoyed.

Tucker looked away in guilt and humiliation. "Sorry."

"Well, let's go to the observatory and have a look."

"We can't look at the sun during the day!" Tucker exclaimed.

Both Danny and Sam face palmed.

Sam sighed. "We're going there tonight you stupid idiot!" She slapped Tucker in anger.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you yet?"

"Tell us what?" Sam and Tucker asked, sounding confused.

"Well, the other night, I was looking around through my telescope when I saw the large group of stars shaking everywhere and all about."

"So, let me get this straight. You were **observing **the night sky through your telescope when you noticed the **Milky Way** shake a little?"

Danny scratched his head a little. "Yeah…I guess…"

"Alright, then we'll go to the observatory after school."

"Um…okay." Danny replied sounding worried.

So later that day after school, they went to the observatory to notice that it was closed. They saw an astrophysicist banging up a sign labelled 'closed until further notice'

Sam walked up to this peculiar man; he looked like an average scientist. Always wearing a white lab coat with long black pants and black leather shoes.

"Excuse me sir, but why is the observatory closed? My friends and I would like to take a look at something extremely important."

"Sorry, but we're closed until further notice."

"Why?" Danny asked approaching the man. "What's going on? Do you know about the shaking stuff too?"

The astrophysicist gasped. "You know of this?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I like to be an astronaut one day."

"I see. I think we may need of your help."

"Me? Well, why? I'm just one of the dozens of people that saw this."

"Dozens? I never recall such thing. I've always heard that astronomy is rather dull and unreliable."

"No it isn't." Tucker stated.

"Well in that case, you three come in to my lab."

Before he locked the door, he opened it once more to let the trio inside.

The observatory was one gigantic room with many high tech computers as well as a large telescope which makes up about half of the observatory. The roof looked as if it was going on forever until you saw the other side of the small dome.

Tucker looked dazzled as he saw all the high tech computers all lined up next to each other on one side of the observatory. He almost fainted just at the sight at them all.

"Now, may I ask of your names?"

"I'm Danny, and this is my two friends Sam and Tucker."

More like super hot crush! Sam thought while blushing.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Chris Gearly."

Chris shook their hands as he greeted himself.

"Now, as you can see here I was there when this extraordinary event happened in our night sky. I was observing the moons of Jupiter when I noticed a little shaking just across from it."

Chris handed them some pictures that he had taken that night, one of them showed the Milky Way and another picture taken at the same angle but could see that it had shifted a little.

"As you can see here, these two pictures were taken within seconds of this unexpected event. You can see the movement in these two images."

"Um Chris, we were actually just going here to check out what's happened."

"Yeah, Danny told us about it." Tucker added.

"So you two didn't know about this?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well I just assumed you did since you claimed you three to be good friends."

"Well I only found this out the other night."

"Ah yes, that's right. The shaking was only spotted a few days ago."

"Do you know the cause of this?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure. I haven't done that further research yet, but I'll let you know on the details as soon as I figure out what happened."

Sam smiled as well as the boys. "Thanks. We'll see you soon."

As they were about to leave, Chris stopped them for a brief moment.

"Wait, I need a way to contact you as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, well if you know the Fenton's then you'll know where to find me."

"Wait, the Fenton's? The so called 'ghost hunters'?"

"Yeah, that's my parents."

"Thank you. I'll notify you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, we'd better be leaving."

"Bye!" Tucker called waving his hand.

"See you soon!" Chris called back

Then, the door closed. He sighed in happiness then went back to the telescope to find out more about what has happened.

"There's something with that Danny boy that makes him seems different…" He said to himself as he closed one eye to peer through the telescope.

**There. Is that good?**

**Review and tell me what you think about the chapter and my other stuff like I said at the top.**


	4. It Happened Again

**Okay, I feel a lot better now (well besides that idiot that's correcting me for a stupid spelling error! .). So yah...I wanna do another chapter before I get my homework done ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Chris spent hours just looking through that telescope and taking coffee breaks. He went there the next night to see if he could find anything, all that he could see was a few shooting stars and a couple of satellites passing by the Milky Way. He was about to give up when he saw the Milky Way shake once more.

At that very moment, Jack was introducing Sam, Tucker and Danny his ghost inventions **A/N See episode 1 just before Danny transforms into Phantom for the first time.**

As Jack looked away, Danny saw that his tow friends needed rescuing. So, he transformed into his ghost form to save them.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Maddie stopped working on the Fenton Finder (or whatever you call it) and opened the door to see a young man wearing a white lab coat, dark blue jeans, black leather shoes and a lime green shirt underneath.

"Well hi there sir, um can I help you?"

"Ah, Madeline Fenton. I would like to speak with your son for a few moments if that isn't any trouble."

"Oh, well sure. He's just finishing his breakfast, come in."

Chris sat down on the newly vacuumed couch and had a good look around of the place and saw the blue blinds that blocked out the rising sun and the small white cushions that were used for decorations on the couch.

"You have a lovely home Madeline."

"Please, call me Maddie." Maddie corrected not feeling too pleased hearing her real name.

Maddie walked back into the kitchen to see Danny panicking and Jack pointing the Fenton Finder at him. Jazz came in front of Danny to protect him.

"Jack, there is no way that Danny is a ghost."

"Hmm…maybe it's Jazz…"

Maddie slapped her husband. "No one in this house is a ghost!"

"So uh, mum…who was at the door?" Danny asked, still feeling scared about his parents finding out.

"Well, he wears a lab coat and he wants to talk to you."

"Oh, that's Chris!"

"Chris?" His parents wondered in confusion.

Danny saw Chris, he looked like he had some brilliant news but it wasn't good news at all.

"Danny, I saw the Milky Way shaking last night!"

Danny gasped in horror. "What time? Do you know?"

"At about 8pm."

"Huh, that's weird..."

"Why?"

"Oh, um nothing!" Danny grinned.

"I don't know what's causing this rupture of the galaxy but I'll find out soon enough."

"So you came all the way down here just to tell my boy that the Milky Way was shaking?" Maddie asked suspicious while folding her arms and walking into the living room.

"Umm…yeah I guess." Chris answered scratching his head a little.

"I see…well in that case, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait but…"

"See you later!" Maddie called while pushing Chris out the door.

It all went silent after that, Jack and Maddie were staring at their son for answers about this strange man.

"Danny…who was that?" Maddie asked requesting a honest answer.

"That was Chris,"

"Chris?"

Jazz gasped in excitement. "Chris? As in Chris Gearly? The most intelligent astrophysicist!?"

"You know Chris?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! He's amazing! I can't believe you got to talk to him in person!"

"Well, I didn't know that he was famous…"

"Duh,"

"Back on the subject, how does he know you?" Jack asked.

"Well I and my friends were going to the observatory to check out something."

"Like..?"

"Mum, let Danny have his privacy. Danny, I'll drive you to school."

**A/N and this is where the events of the first episode happens, up until Danny transforms again.**

As Danny transformed while his friends got behind him, they all felt a huge amount of shaking coming from underneath them.

"What the? What was-"

Then, they saw themselves in a different area all of sudden. They were all outside and Danny was holding the thermos that contained the lunch lady ghost.

"Huh?"

"How did we get out here?" Sam asked looking around at her surroundings.

"Did we just…skip forward in time?"

**Clockwork's place…**

The observants had just arrived after that weird astonishing event.

"You're back." Clockwork smiled

"We saw what had happened Clockwork."

"Yes…time skipped ahead…"

The observants gasped in horror.

**Yahh sorry I have to end it there…well I have to go that's all and I wanted to get this done.**

**Plz review! ^^**


	5. Chronitons?

**Hiya! ^^ Hope you like this chapter as well as the others! ^_^ lol sorry, I've got nothing else to say.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny and his friends looked all around in horror; somehow no one else was shocked of the time skip except them. Or so they thought.

Danny hid behind a tree then transformed back to normal. They all felt a small rumble underneath their feet but it stopped after a few seconds, now everyone noticed that.

"Danny?" Sam asked running up to him.

"What?"

Sam sighed and face palmed "That time skip and earthquake we just had you idiot!"

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way Sam…meat's way better than veggies."

Sam turned around in anger and glared at Tucker. "Excuse me? Whatever just happened I'm guessing that meat's evil!"

Tucker gasped in shock "What!? Meat would never betray me!"

"Well whatever is in here, I'm guessing meat is evil."

Danny rattled the thermos a little; he heard a small scream coming from inside of it. It sounded like the lunch lady ghost from before, he was certain that he caught her but he had no clue how he did it.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but we need to talk to Chris about this."

"I don't think so Mr Fenton."

Mr Lancer approached the trio and he didn't look pleased.

"Mr Lancer! Um…I can explain!"

"No need for explanation, I've already thought of a punishment for the three of you."

Mr Lancer smiled at the thought of their punishment. The trio looked at each other in worry.

**A/N Watch the rest of episode 1 and- you get the point! XD**

**Later that day…**

They were all in Danny's room, hoping that Chris would knock on the door any minute; they waited for about 3 hours but no answer. It was too late by then, Sam and Tucker had to go home before their parents got worried.

"Okay Danny, we'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Danny sighed. "Okay Sam. See you guys tomorrow."

As his best friends left the room, Danny plumped his head on his pillow and sighed. He thought that maybe his powers were a bad thing. Maybe Sam was right, he thought.

He sat up and looked out his window; the cool breeze gave him chills. He got up to close it when he saw something amazing in the sky. All the stars and Milky Way were moving faster than usual across the night sky, this left Danny startled. Since Danny was still learning about his powers, he didn't transform. Instead, he walked at a fast pace towards the observatory.

Meanwhile, at the lab…Chris was running all over the place and panicking. He accidently hit his head on the telescope since he was running so fast. Hundreds of papers flew everywhere; Chris didn't know what to do until he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked at a fast pace.

"It's Danny." Danny called back.

Chris rushed to the door as several papers flew behind him; he opened the door trying to look calm as Danny entered to see the giant mess in the observatory.

"Chris? Are you okay?"

Chris sighed in worry. "I don't know, I stayed up all night last night to just figure this all out and when I was about to fall asleep, I felt the ground shake. And I didn't realise that I had slept for that long!"

"Chris…"

Chris put his hand on his head as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead then looked at Danny. "What is it young Danny?" he asked as he tried to smile.

"I-I think time skipped forward a few hours…"

Chris gasped in amazement. "That would explain this!"

Chris dashed towards his desk covered with thousands of papers while leaving Danny having a confused look on his face as he slowly followed Chris towards his desk.

"What?"

Danny looked down at the pile of papers that flew everywhere as Chris searched for the ones he needed.

"Last night, I found some astonishing facts!"

At last, Chris finally found the papers. He bunched them up in a neat pile and read every detail that he had written down.

"It clearly says that some sort of ectoplasm is affecting all this."

Danny gulped then started to sweat a little. "R-really? How does ectoplasm affect the Milky Way?"

"Well, I did further research on that. I learned that once ectoplasm is activated by anyone or anything…this affects Chronitons."

Danny blinked in confusion. "Um…what are Chronitons?"

"Chronitons are subtonic particles that if are affected by anything but most likely ectoplasm, can become unstable in the field of time and can cause time to lurch forwards."

"Oh…I get it. Wait…actually…I don't,"

Chris face palmed in annoyance. "Chronitons are very small things that if affected by a lot of things but most of the time ectoplasm, can make the Chronitons not stay still and can make time jump forward."

"Oh, now I get it!" Danny smiled in relief.

"Don't you learn anything at your educational centre?"

"You mean the school?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter now Danny. We need to figure out whom or what activated these ectoplasm particles or 'small things' before time skips forward so much that it nears the end of the universe!"

Danny chuckled a little. "That's stupid! How can something that small affect something as big as the universe?"

"Something even as small as an atom can have dreadful consequences Danny. If you remove an electron from a hydrogen atom, its explosion will destroy two whole cities!"

"Seriously!? That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible." Chris smiled.

**Yeah… if you've noticed…this story is actually a parody to that Futurama episode where the time keeps on skipping forward. Lol I saw that a reviewer noticed! ^_^**


	6. Not Again

**And here is yet another chapter of A Matter of Time! ^^ **

**Well….enjoy! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"But…that's impossible! Nothing can be impossible!"

Chris chuckled at the sound of Danny's confusion. "Danny, you have to know the impossible to make it possible."

Danny scratched his head a little "Wait, what?"

"Oh never mind Danny. Oh, and did you say you had to tell me something?"

"I-uh yes I do."

Chris put his pen down and turned his chair towards Danny. "And?"

Danny rubbed his neck then kicked the telescope a little. "Look through the telescope and you'll know."

"The telescope? Is something happening with the Milky Way?"

Chris jumped from his chair, cleaned the lens then peered through his telescope.

Danny followed behind, having his hands in his pockets as he waited for Chris's reaction.

"MY GOD!"

"So...? Do you see it?"

"See it? OF COURSE I SEE IT!"

Danny gasped at Chris's reaction. "And?"

"Well, we have to do something about this! This could mean that time is about to skip forward!"

"Um…I don't think it'll skip ahead."

Chris stood up straight and looked at Danny confused. "Why? Do you who or what is activating the ectoplasm somewhere in the universe?"

"Well…maybe I…"

Chris's face turned into the happiest face ever, it freaked Danny the hell out of him.

"What was it? Please tell me! It'll finally stop all this madness!"

Danny bit his lower lip then looked away from Chris, he started to sweat. Should he tell that he's half ghost? Can he trust him with his secret? Danny thought.

Chris looked puzzled. "Well do you?"

"Um…can you keep a secret?"

Chris chuckled. "Of course I can! Don't you trust me?"

"Well, I haven't known you that long. How can I trust you with my biggest secret?"

"What's the problem? Is your secret going to help solve this problem?"

"Well…maybe, I don't know."

Chris looked at his watch; he noticed that it was getting late.

"How about you come see me tomorrow?"

Danny smiled and sighed in relief.

"Then you can tell what your secret is." Chris added.

This made Danny gasp, why on Earth did he say he would tell someone that he's only known for a few days? He left the observatory a few short minutes later, he rung up his sister to pick him up.

**Later…**

"So Danny, why did you need to see Chris for?" Jazz asked as she drove.

"Oh, something about the Milky Way…"

Jazz gasped in excitement as they stopped at a red light. "What about the Milky Way?"

"Oh, well it was shaking a little…"

The red light disappeared and turned it into a green light but Jazz didn't accelerate.

"Shaking?"

"Um, Jazz…the light's green…?"

"Oh, sorry."

Jazz put her foot down on the accelerator then looked at Danny again.

"So anyway, the Milky Way was shaking?"

"Yeah, but don't take it seriously Jazz."

"Why wouldn't I? This is serious Danny! This is the Milky Way we're talking about! The whole world is involved in this!"

"Okay I'm sorry…" Danny replied not looking pleased. "Okay, how about you help out Chris?"

Jazz bit her lower lip and tears of happiness developed around her eyes. "R-really?"

"Well yeah…he looks like he needs help."

"Oh Danny. I would hug you right now if I wasn't driving!"

"That's nice and what's so good about Chris that you like?"

Jazz smiled and giggled. "Do you even know how old he is?"

"Um…in his 20's."

Jazz started to laugh at Danny's answer, this made Danny looked confused.

"What? Is he in his 30's?"

"Danny, stop! He's nowhere near his 30's! And you're seriously cracking me up!"

"Why? What's so funny?"

"He's 18."

"WHAT?! HE'S 18!?" Danny asked, sounding shocked.

"Yep." Jazz giggled.

"So, I'm guessing you have a crush on him?"

Jazz bit her lip and started to blush a light pink. "M-maybe…"

"Oh, that's gross!" Danny exclaimed as he gagged.

"What? He's cute and he's smart. The two things I want in a man." She smiled.

Danny gagged again. "That's just plain gross Jazz!"

"Jeez Danny, I thought by 14, you would of matured."

"Well I guess not." Danny smiled. "And I don't plan on maturing."

Jazz chuckled a little at the sound of Danny's statement. "Danny, everyone matures so don't think you can stay like this forever."

"Well I'll make sure of it!" Danny said folding his arms looking crossed.

**Next week…**

"Hey Dad, what are you doing?"

"Shh Danny, I'm trying to catch a ghost."

_Note: watch episode 2 all the way up to before Danny meets the dragon._

As Danny transformed again to get out of the dragon's hand, he saw the dragon shaking all over the place and then he saw all the stuff in the lab shaking everywhere. He gasped.

Danny suddenly got smacked by the dragon's hand, he hit the floor. This made him feel weak as he moaned and got up off the floor.

Then, the ground started to shake all over the place again and without warning…Danny saw himself at Paulina's doorstep in human form.

"What the? Oh no, it happened again."

The door opened, he saw this tall , buff and scary-looking man.

"Oh, um…hi. You must be Paulina's Dad."

Mr Sachenz cracked his fists as he looked at what he thought was a puny boy.

"Don't you dare hurt my little doll."

"Daddy, don't scare him!"

_And the rest of the episode occurs until he transforms again…_

"Paulina? Sam?" Danny asked as he peeked through the bathroom door.

Danny gasped as he saw the giant dragon once again, he knew what would happen if he transformed but he just had to.

And as he predicted, time skipped forward again… this time he was in the library with Sam and Tucker.

**Clockwork's Place…**

"When will he understand what is happening?"

"You must tell him Clockwork."

"You do know that if I tell him, it will make him alter the time stream. I cannot allow that to happen."

Clockwork didn't look happy when he saw Danny transform again and making time skip forward oncer more.

"He needs to know before the Milky Way destroys itself."

"How do you know this Clockwork?"

The other observant nudged the observant. "He's the ghost of time."

Clockwork smiled. "That's right."

**Well, that's it…for now ^^**


	7. Nightmare

**Hey, did I mention that there's going to be some DxS in this? Kinda like in the Futurama episode I got this story idea from with Leela and Fry? Hehe well…I'm going to include sometime later in the story something special! ^^**

**But for now, just enjoy the fluff of Danny and Sam! Oh, and other stuff too! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"What? How did we get here?"

Sam sighed as she stepped away from the computer. "Danny, it's your ghost powers!"

"Um Sam, next time don't announce it." Tucker exclaimed.

"I didn't announce it! I was telling him what the problem was!"

Tucker didn't look pleased at Sam's reaction; he stood up and left the school library.

Danny sighed. "Sam…you're right,"

"Of course I am, every time you transform, time skips forward!"

"But, how am I going to tell Chris?"

Sam thought about that, she rubbed her index finger across her chin. "We're just going to have to try and trust him with your secret."

Danny stood up at the sound of trusting Chris. "Are you nuts?! I can't trust someone I barely even know!"

Sam folded her arms and smirked. "You can't even trust your sister. Got something to help back up your argument?"

Danny was about to say something but he knew that Sam was right, even though the thoughts of Chris turning his back on them used to scare him…but now they don't. Until that night…

Danny was tossing and turning around in his bed, he moaned as terrible thoughts came to mind, his sheets were being moved into a different place every second that they almost couldn't keep up.

Inside Danny's dream or properly called 'nightmare' was his friends and family all tied up about to be thrown into hot lava.

"Danny! Help us!" Sam screamed.

Danny looked at Chris who was wearing his usual outfit but this time with black gloves and an eye mask. Danny could tell that he was pulling a lever very slowly, he was laughing evilly and loudly.

He looked down at himself; he noticed that he was in his ghost form. He looked up at Sam who was bursting with tears. He could see Jazz also crying out all her tears.

"Chris! I loved you!" she cried.

"Sorry Jasmine! You're not my type!" Chris announced grinning evilly.

Jazz gasped then even more tears covered her eyes, Maddie and Jack were scared but Jack was practically screaming for help.

"Danny! Save us boy!" Jack pleaded.

"What? You know who I am?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"We all do!" Maddie yelled in thinning patience. "Hurry up and save us!"

Danny tried to run but there was some kind of force stopping him. "I can't! Something's stopping me!"

"Good luck getting out of my ghost and human chains Danny Phantom!"

"Ghost AND human!? What kind of sick guy are you!?"

"Very sick that I almost puked when you told me your disgusting secret!"

Danny fought with all his power against the chains but it was no use. His anger increased, he fought viciously but still no use.

He looked up at his family and friends…mainly Sam…her last words were "I love you Danny.."

Danny fell on his knees as he watched in horror his family and friends sink into the boiling lava.

"NO!" He screamed as he reached out his hand.

Danny woke up screaming, this caused his family to immediately run into his room in panic.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Did you have a nightmare dear? Did you get hurt?"

"What? Was I KILLED!?"

"Dad!" Jazz and Danny shouted at the same time.

Jack pouted then joined his family at Danny's bed.

"Do you need some water? Are you sick?" Maddie asked feeling his forehead.

"Don't worry about it mum." Danny stated as he removed his mother's hand from his forehead. "I'm fine."

"Ar-are you sure? You could be-"

"I'M FINE!"

Everyone gasped except Danny.

"Just leave okay."

"Well alright Danny." Maddie said as she pushed Jazz and Jack out of Danny's room.

Danny sighed and lay down; he turned his head towards the window. The Milky Way was still shaking but it didn't seem obvious to everyone else who cared.

He had finally dozed off to sleep; he woke up and had forgotten to turn his alarm off since it was at last the weekend. Within an hour or so, Danny was already on his bike and on his way to Sam's house to talk to her.

Sam looked out her window; she could hear the sound of an electric scooter coming closer and closer. She knew who it was when she saw the figure come into view. She smiled then opened up the window to speak to him.

"Hey Danny!"

"Sam! I need to talk to you,"

"Wait, I'll come down."

Within a matter of minutes, she was out the door and holding a small black handbag around her shoulder.

"Sam I-what's that black bag?"

Sam tightened the strap a little more and smiled. "I'm going out to see a movie, um…sorry I didn't invite you but this time…I want to go on my own."

"Oh, what movie are you seeing?"

Sam chuckled. "I thought you were here to tell me something! Not ask about where I'm going!"

"Oh," Danny said in a sad tone while kicking a few rocks on the ground. "Sorry."

"That's okay Danny. Anyway, you had something to ask me?"

"Oh. It's not really asking you anything, I need to tell you something."

Sam smirked. "Let me guess…I was right all along?"

"No, not that. Something about Chris."

"What now? Do you think he's going to turn evil when you tell him your secret?"

"I promised him I would tell him last week, but I got up late the next day and then after school…"

"Never mind Danny. What happened then?"

"Well, I had a nightmare about him."

Sam chuckled at the sound of nightmare. "Nightmare?"

"Yes Sam. Nightmare. Anyway, he was going to kill you all by putting all of you into lava."

Sam gasped. "Lava? Wh-what else happened?"

"Well um…I was in chains that were ghost and human proof. You, Tucker, Jazz and my parents were all going to die."

Sam's eyes started to wrinkle with tears. "Why would you dream something like that!?"

"I told you it was a nightmare!" Danny snapped. "Anyway, I couldn't rescue you all. I screamed as I watched all of you sink into the lava and your last words were…"

Sam blinked and looked at Danny closer.

"I'll miss you." Danny smirked.

"Naw, of course I would miss you."

This made Danny smile and feel warm inside.

**Naw cute, there will be more Danny and Sam fluff later on in da story! ;D**

**Plz Review! ^^**


	8. His Secret

**Konnichiwa! ^^ Here to do another chapter of A Matter of Time! :D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Later that day, Danny drove on his electric scooter towards the observatory to see Chris. While he was on his way, he thought of the possibilities that could happen if he told him. How would he react? He thought.

Meanwhile, Chris was inside, enjoying a nice warm cup of coffee but still worried deep down about the unexpected time skips. He was worried but mostly concerned about Danny, there was something about the boy that boggled his mind but he wasn't sure what it was.

A few moments later, Chris heard the sound of an electric scooter approaching. He set his mug down then opened the door to see who it was. He smiled when he saw that it was only Danny.

"Hello Danny."

Danny looked up as he took his helmet off. "Oh, hi Chris."

Chris smirked. "So, are you going to tell me your secret?"

Danny gulped and turned away from Chris. "Um…maybe…"

"Well come inside then."

Danny followed Chris inside as Chris slowly closed the door behind him, to Danny, it smelt like fresh but somehow strong coffee. He could tell it was because he had coffee once before.

Danny sat down in the chair next to the huge telescope, and peeked through it a little, only to be blinded by the sun for a short moment. He covered his eyes and rubbed them to make himself feel better.

At that moment, Chris had sat down and grabbed his coffee of mug once more to take a sip then place it back down on his desk covered with papers full of equations and theories for what has been happening.

"So...Danny, I believe you have something to tell me about this secret of yours."

"What?"

"Well, you said that your secret was the cause of these time skips."

"But, I thought you would've figured it out by now."

Chris chuckled in confusion. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you said that those chroniton things affected by ectoplasm and that they can make them unstable and that's what makes the time skips remember?"

Chris nodded as he understood what Danny had said. "I see. And you say that you're causing this ectoplasm?"

"Well….I guess so."

"So was that your secret? Pfft, not much of a secret, and why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Danny looked down. "That's not my secret."

Chris's smile faded away and turn to suspicion and curiosity. "Then what is your secret?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Well it's a bit late now Danny, you either tell me, or help me solve this problem."

Danny thought of those options, they sounded pretty much the same but Danny didn't want to have his family killed by Chris….well, that's what he thought was going to happen if he told Chris his secret, but you don't know until you try.

"Uh well….you see I….I uh…."

Danny bit his lower lip in nervousness, his heart rate was increasing by the second, his nightmare kept flashing in his mind. He just wanted to run out the door and forget all this but he didn't want to hurt Chris's feelings if he was actually nice, he thought so.

Chris chuckled then spoke with which sounded impatient. "C'mon Danny, tell me."

"I am…I am…p-part…."

"Part what?"

"I am…part…."

Chris was getting really impatient by this point, what was so important about this secret that he wasn't telling him? Was Danny a monster? Did Danny not like him?

"Danny…."

Chris laid a hand on Danny's shoulder which startled Danny a little.

"You can trust me."

"I don't think I can…"

Chris chuckled with disbelief. "Of course you can. What would I have against you?"

"I don't know, you're fine."

So? What's the problem then?"

Danny rubbed his neck vigorously; he started to sweat a little as the warmth of his forehead grew. The smell of sweat filled the room; he could no longer smell the coffee that Chris had made earlier.

"N-nothing…."

"Danny, I don't think you trust me."

"Well I do, it's just that…I don't think I can trust you with my biggest secret."

His biggest secret? So does that mean he IS a monster? Or is it something that he thought was a huge secret? Chris thought.

"Danny, just please tell me. The sooner you tell me, the sooner the worry will be off your chest."

Danny knew that Chris was right, but Danny wasn't sure if he was right. Maybe Danny was wrong about the whole nightmare thing happening. You never know until you try.

Danny let out a big sigh then looked at the ground and closed his eyes gently. "I'm part ghost…" he mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Danny I didn't quite catch that. You're what?"

Danny lifted his head up in courage and at the same time, worry. "I'm half ghost."

Chris eyes widened with surprise, Danny looked down then the thoughts of the nightmare happening rushed to his head, Danny squeezed his eyes shut in worry.

"No no Danny."

Danny looked up at Chris in confusion and nervousness. "What?"

"You're a ghost hybrid." He smiled.

"So, you're not mad or anything?"

Chris chuckled in disbelief. "Of course not. Why would I be mad at that?"

"Because I'm the cause of the time skips. Every time I go ghost, time skips forward."

"Ah, now remember what you said earlier."

"What did I say earlier?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"About chronitons, now do you remember?"

"Oh…yeah, sorry I forgot about that."

Chris placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Now, we're going to have to run some tests on this so I'm going to hook you up with a few wires and that's it."

"Um…okay…"

Danny was worried again. He had no clue what Chris was going to do with him. Danny had high expectations that whatever was going to happen to him, it wasn't going to be any good.

**Well that's all for now, I've got to draw some ANGST! ^^ Byee!**

**Oh and plz review! ;)**


	9. Time Skips Again

**Ello peepz! Sorry for not updating, no reason why just no ideas for the next chapters so I'm going to make this up as I go along kay?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny had to take his shirt off so Chris could place some small wires around his chest; he had no idea what they were for and what they would do to him. The nightmare from that night was dashing through his mind; he started to sweat which made Chris look up at the boy who was panting softly.

"Danny, I'm not being rude but try not to sweat."

Danny tried to look happy but the nervousness and frustration within prevented it. "Um….o-okay."

Chris was sitting at his computer typing extremely fast that Danny couldn't make out what he was typing. Chris thought of this, he wondered about Danny as well as the time skips which were linked this whole time. Why on Earth would he keep this a secret?

Chris looked up at the screen then back at the keyboard again to make sure what he was typing was correct on the screen, after a few silent minutes, Chris stopped typing then spun a little on his chair to face Danny. Danny smiled but the worry deep down was taking away the smile from his face.

Chris stood up and walked up to Danny, Danny looked down in panic and thought of Sam's last words….he started to cry.

"Danny? What's the matter dear boy?"

Danny looked up, he felt stupid of crying in front of someone that was four years older than him. He tried to wipe away the tears but all they did was increase as those thoughts of his friends, family and Sam dying came to mind.

"Don't look at me, I look like a loser." Danny pouted as he kept his head facing the ground.

Chris laughed in disbelief, Danny thought that Chris was actually laughing at his crying but of course, he wasn't.

"You don't look like a loser; you could turn out to be a hero one day." He smiled.

"I doubt that, I don't even have that many powers!" Danny exclaimed raising his hand rapidly which turned out to be a ghost ray firing through the roof. Danny gasped then hid his hand behind his back.

Chris didn't look surprised; instead he just sat back down and smiled a little. "Now, can you transform for me?"

"But, won't that make time skip forward again?"

"It's the only way to know how to prevent these time skips from happening."

Danny sighed, then did as Sam told him to do; think of himself transforming and of course without warning, two bright rings formed around his waist then separated upwards and downwards to the rest of his body. Within a matter of seconds, Danny found himself in front of an older ghost who looked sort of like a vampire.

"Who are you?" Danny asked pointing to the old looking man.

"Vlad Plasmius and you are that puny ghost so called Danny Phantom!"

"You….you know me? Wait, the time skip, it happened again."

"Time skip?" Vlad stated raising an eyebrow.

"Every time I transform I-"

Danny gasped an covered his mouth, Vlad smirked then laughed a bit. "Pfft, wimp."

Danny fired his green ghost ray but Vlad protected himself by using a pink shield. He yawned at the fact that Danny's attacks were pointless.

_Rest of episode 7 occurs until the end of it._

They had just got back home from Wisconsin, Danny never intended on going there again. The only thing he wanted to do was to tell Chris how these time skips are going to stop.

Later on, Danny was getting ready for bed and while he was brushing his teeth, he heard his cell phone ring. So he sped up the pace then spat out the leftover toothpaste and ran into his bedroom to answer his phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asked nervously while panting a little.

"It's Chris, I need to speak to you urgently!"

"Well, I really can't right now. Can it wait until after school tomorrow?"

"But Danny, it's urgent! It's something you need to know about the time skips!"

Danny yawned and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry Chris but I'm tired and I really need to get to sleep before I sleep during class again."

"Again?"

"Ghost powers?"

"Right well, see me straight after school tomorrow. As soon as that school bell rings you'd better come straight here, your two friends can come too."

Danny yawned once more. "Okay Chris. See you tomorrow."

Danny hung up the phone then plumped onto his bed with the phone falling onto the floor but it didn't cause any damage to it. Danny turned his head towards his clock; it was 11:23pm. Danny got up and closed the door as well as turning off the light and getting back into bed after a long weekend and another stressful week full of school and problems but it was pretty much problems.

**Okay, am I making these too short? Because if I am I apologize and will try next time to make the chapters at least 1,200 words each. Does that sound good?**

**Plz Review! ^_^**


	10. Jazz and Chris

**Hey, sorry I just got GIMP on the laptop and I friggen LUV IT! XD And I've got a LOAD of stuff to do including this! XD Oh, and I just realised that I've left Clockwork out of this! I'll include him in the chapters, kay? ^^**

**But enough about that stuff, on with another chapter! ^_^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

When Danny's alarm went off, he moaned then pressed the snooze button. He needed more sleep, for an average teenager you should have at least 8-10 hours sleep. All that Danny had was less than 7 hours, he wants and needs more sleep but if he pressed the snooze button again when his alarm went off, he'll be late for sure.

It was 6.45am, and Danny still wasn't getting up and about five minutes later his cell phone rang.

He moaned then sat up to reach for his phone. "Ugh alright." He grumbled. "Hello?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Morning Danny, I was hoping if you and your friends could drop in early because there's some really important things you need to know about your ghost powers and the matter of time itself."

Danny recognised the voice, it was Chris. Danny knew that he wouldn't be able to get to the observatory and at school on time. "Sorry Chris, maybe I can send my sister instead for now? Because she has a day off today."

"Oh, is that the red haired teen I saw a while ago at your house?"

"Uh yeah, she does live with me."

"Oh yes of course. So in that matter, of course you can send your sister. I'll let her know about the news then I'll tell her to send it to you if you see her before me."

Danny yawned and covered his mouth; his breath stunk like he hadn't flossed his teeth in weeks. "Thanks Chris, I'll see you after school."

"No problem Danny, see you then."

Danny hug up the phone and sighed. "I hope he doesn't take my powers the wrong way like in my nightmare…"

After he was dressed and having his breakfast downstairs, Jazz was reading a book on natural science in the living room. When Danny had finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag ready for school, he told Jazz to go to the observatory and see Chris.

This made Jazz scream with excitement, it wasn't long that she was already in her small light blue car and on her way to the observatory. Danny was halfway down the street when he heard the sound of an engine racing the opposite way he was going.

"I so can't wait to see him!"

**Clockwork's place…**

"When will you tell the boy?" Observant 1 asked.

"When time skips forward to when he meets his future self." Clockwork answered in an annoyed tone.

"Why then Clockwork? Why not now?" observant 2 demanded.

"Now is not the right time. He's busy with that astrophysicist Chris who's figuring out this whole mess."

"But hasn't Chris already found out what causes the time skips?"

Clockwork sighed as he gently face palmed. "I'll get there okay?"

The observants looked at each other in confusion then disappeared to leave Clockwork peering at all the time holes. But mainly the one with Danny and Chris.

Meanwhile, Jazz had just arrived at the observatory. She drove quite fast just to see Chris; she skipped like a little girl to the door of the observatory. Chris heard the sound of what sounded like a little girl skipping happily towards the door; he assumed it wasn't Danny's sister so he settled down in his chair in wait for her.

Then he heard a knock on the door, was he sure that this was her? Or was it the sound of a little girl skipping about? He stood up and went to find out.

When he opened the door, he saw a red haired teenage girl with a light blue headband wearing a long sleeve v neck shirt with light blue tight jeans and holding onto a dark blue handbag.

"Hi Chris!" Jazz grinned.

"Hello, are you Danny's sister?"

"Danny **older **sister yes."

Wow, she looks a lot more beautiful than I pictured her. Chris thought while dazing at Jazz.

"Well come in then, I need to discuss something with you that you might need to tell your younger brother."

"Okay, by the way I'm Jazz."

"Well hi Jazz. You see, over the past few nights, I have been studying the speed and movement of the centre of the Milky Way galaxy. There appears to be some extremely rapid movement going inwards, sucking whatever's in its path."

Jazz rested her head on her arm as she stared at him like he was the most handsome guy on the planet.

Chris paused for a moment to see the dazed look on Jazz's face. "Uh Jazz?"

"Hmm?"

"You are listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm listening." She exclaimed sitting up straighter.

"As I was saying, our solar system is in that path. We're on the urge to the end of the world!" Chris stated dramatically.

Jazz stood up shocked about this. "Okay, one thing first. What is causing all this? Maybe we can find a way to prevent this sort of thing happening to the Milky Way could slow down its speed?"

"Oh, um uh…"

Chris promised that he would never tell Danny's secret to anyone, even his sister but, what has Danny got against her? She could actually help Danny out and plus if she knew, she'd then understand what she's dealing with here.

"What is it then?"

"I can't tell you Jazz."

"Why not? Is it that horrifying?"

Chris eyes widened a little. "Um no."

"Um, I hate to be mean Chris but if you can't tell me then I can't help out."

"Well….I told you then problem, that's enough."

Jazz stood up and tightened her bag strap. "I guess I'd better be going then. It's my parents' anniversary next month and I need to get them something special so Dad doesn't forget again."

Chris joked "Forget?"

"It's a common concept in the Fenton family."

"I see..."

"Naw Chris, you understand me. Everyone else say like 'what?' or like 'in English please?' but you understand me. And that's what I love about you."

Jazz realised what she had just said then gasped and covered her mouth. Her cheeks turned an orangey-red colour

"You love me?"

Jazz's heart was racing. She panted a little then she zoomed out the door then revved the engine of her car and within a matter of seconds, she was gone.

Chris sighed then smiled. "I think this is the right girl for me after all."

**Nawww ChrisXJazz fluff! Well sort of…not really...:| Stay tuned for another chapter soon! ;D**

**Please Review guys! :)**


	11. The Source

**Ugh no apology, just a smack in the face that I forgot about updating this story. I just got so carried away with my Love Triangle story -_-**

**Alright, a little reminder if you don't know yet but I've been updating chapters from my other stories with over 1,500 words so approximately 3-4 pages long to keep the story long. :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"When will he transform again?" One of the observants demanded.

Clockwork let out a deep sigh then changed into his elder form. "He'll get there. "

"And when he transforms, time will skip again." The other observant claimed.

"Yes. I knew that." He said in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were enjoying lunch while Tucker was still at the counter trying to figure out what to eat.

"So Danny, got any solutions yet?" She asked as she picked up her veggie sandwich.

"Well, Chris told me to see him straight after school. I sent my sister over to see what she could do. And I think she has a crush on him." He gagged.

"Naw, that's cute." Sam smiled.

"Uh…no it's not."

Later on after school, the three went straight to the observatory to see what Chris had needed to tell them what was so urgent. When they arrived, Jazz's car wasn't there so Danny assumed that she had already got the information and went out some place else.

They took off their helmets and placed their electric scooters next to the white observatory building. Chris had immediately heard them and he dashed to the door to welcome them quickly then shove them inside his observatory.

"Whoa man, is it really that urgent?" Tucker questioned Chris.

Chris panted a little "Yes, it is. It has something to do with this."

Chris held up two almost identical photos taken from outside of the Milky Way by a very old satellite that had been out there for more than 50 years and it somehow journeyed that far out had taken photos and then sent them back to Chris's observatory.

The two photos represented the Milky Way, the images weren't high quality but you could easily tell that it was the Milky Way. The three teens examined the two photos closely, and Sam was the first one to realise what the main problem was while Tucker and Danny realised shortly after.

"You see now kids? The Milky Way has sped up!"

The three adolescents gasped

"That would explain the shaking! The movement of the whole galaxy has shaken the solar system and the gravity is starting to slip away!"

Chris looked dazzled at Sam's intelligence. "Wow girl. I never knew you were that smart."

"I'm a Goth, I know these things." She smiled

"Somehow she does." Tucker added glaring at her.

Sam gave an evil glare back at her techno geek friend while Danny spoke to Chris.

"So the Milky Way's moving faster. So what?" he laughed.

Everyone but Danny sighed and face palmed.

"What?" Danny questioned his friends.

"The world is going to end if we don't do something about it!" Chris announced sounding as worried as ever.

"Oh. Wait what?" Danny asked sounding confused

"Is there a solution?" Sam suggested.

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping to have one once you guys arrived but still no trigger in my brain."

Danny looked through the telescope, of course he couldn't see anything but if he zoomed into the galaxy more he might see something. Indeed he was right. He saw a small part of the Milky Way which includes a cluster of stars. It was moving much faster than it used to and nobody even noticed that it could move.

Danny gasped then jumped. "No, this isn't happening…" He hoped.

Chris shoved his hands in his pockets then looked down in regret. "I'm sorry Danny. But it is indeed happening."

Danny started to breathe heavily; he pressed his hands against his head so hard that it almost left bruise marks. Four specific words were repeated in his head several times.

_This is not happening_

_This is not happening_

_This is not happening_

Danny screamed then ran out the door, leaving his two best friends and Chris shocked at his behaviour.

Sam started to cry as she looked down at the tiled flooring. "This is my entire fault." She mumbled.

"What?" Tucker and Chris asked at the same time.

Sam started to sniffle as her nose started to clog up with her warm tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'm the one who made him do this. Everyone should blame me for this."

Chris gasped at Sam's reaction. "It is not your fault. No one even knew that something this miniature could create such catabolism to the entire universe." He explained fluently.

Sam's tears became more runny, her nose was clogged full of mucous and water from her tears. She rubbed her nose several times but it was no use.

"It's my fault the world's going to end!" Sam cried loudly.

Chris tried to comfort the regretful Goth girl, but it was just no use. Before Chris could even lay a finger on her shoulder, she was already out the door and on her way home to forget about all of this.

"Oh no, this is bad." Tucker claimed.

"Yes, this is indeed very bad. We need to find the source of what's causing it to do this."

"Wouldn't that be Danny?"

Chris thought then nodded sideways. "No, he actually wasn't the first person who actually started all this. There must be another ghost hybrid out there somewhere."

Indeed there was, Vlad Plasmius/Masters. 20 years ago, he had gotten his powers from an accident with an experiment his so called buddy Jack and Maddie were working on. When he had acquired these abilities, whenever he would transform, the Milky Way's central core will start sucking in more than it used to.

Unfortunately, Tucker and Sam don't know about Vlad yet since Danny hasn't got around to talking about it.

"So, you're saying there's another ghost hybrid out there that's older than Danny?"

"Well, it would have to be. But I need further research to find the answer to that. I'll stay up late and do some more calculations, hopefully we should have an answer by the end of tomorrow."

Tucker smiled weakly then left the observatory to go and find the others. First, he went to Danny's place. Maddie let him in but told him not to see Danny just yet.

"Why not Mrs. Fenton?" He asked politely as possible.

"I think something's wrong with school or a best friend. Did something happen between him and Sam?"

"What? Danny and Sam? They're not together."

Maddie blushed a little as she realised that she was wrong. "Oh, whoops. Well, I just think they're a cute couple that's all."

"I do too. I hope they get together one day. But can I please go up and see Danny? Was he yelling about anything?"

"Hmm something about power and ghosts. But I can hardly see that having to do anything with him."

Then Tucker, without warning, rushed upstairs and into Danny's room to find Danny sulking deep into his soft feathery blue pillow.

"Danny?"

Danny lifted his head and turned to see his best pal since forever standing at the doorway cautiously.

"I'm fine Tucker. It's just that…I think my powers were a bad thing. Maybe I should have told them after all."

Tucker walked up to his friend with bravery, he laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Never say that my friend, you're Danny Phantom! You've saved people from random ghost attacks so far."

Danny chuckled in disbelief "So far? I don't think a single person thinks I'm a hero. They probably don't even know who I am!"

"I know you will accomplish more later in life buddy. It'll be hard but you'll get there." Tucker smiled with pride.

Danny smiled as he sat up and rubbed his nose. "Maybe you're right Tucker. Maybe my powers are meant to be good."

Tucker smiled brightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to download a brand new version of Tetris before my PDA decides to update all its software again."

Danny rolled his eyes then got up to get a drink of water to make his quench of thirst disappear.

At Sam's house, she was still having disbelief of what she had done to Danny. If she wasn't there in the first place, he would of never got his ghost powers and all of this would never of happened…so she thought.

She didn't know of Vlad yet, Danny of course has not told neither her or Tucker yet. But none of them actually knew that Vlad was the main source of all this not even Chris even though Danny knew of Vlad but he had no idea that he was the main cause of the Milky Way going inwards at a much faster pace than it normally would.

**There see? Over 1,500 words :) **

**Now, if you don't mind me. I've gotta go for a bit then I'm doing ch 13 of Love Triangle ^^**

**Please Review! :D**


	12. The Source is Discovered

**Eyo! Are you ready for another interesting chapter of A Matter of Time? *rubs hands together happily* Well I am! ^^ XD so anyway, how has the story gone so far? Does it make sense? Is the storyline flowing? If you want to you can give me a critique and don't be afraid to tell me that I have grammar issues or stuff like that, it just helps me improve :)**

**Okay, enough of that. On with da chapter! ^_^**

**Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating this one as much :/**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Vlad grinned evilly as he stared at the two almost identical pictures he had taken with one of his satellites from outer space. It had shown the part of the Milky Way that only our solar system could see, his plan was working.

"As soon as the scientists notice this dramatic change, they will beg for help. And who will they get it from? Me!" Vlad let out an evil laugh which echoed throughout his mansion.

At Sam's house, Sam had just got a phone call from Danny.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?"

Sam sniffled. "I don't know. I think this whole mess is my fault,"

"No it's not Sam, no one even knew about these time skips and the Milky Way stuff. Let's just say it was an accident."

"I suppose, but still. All of this would never have happened if I didn't convince you."

Danny sighed and decided to change the subject. "So, did you want to meet up at the park later or something?"

"Did you want me to call Tucker?"

"No, he's right here with me playing Tetris."

That brightened up Sam's mood a little; it made her laugh as well as Danny.

"I'll see you there Danny."

Later that afternoon, the trio met at the park and tried not to talk about the whole mess that was going on. But their friendly chat was cancelled once the box ghost came out of nowhere.

"I think that's your cue." Sam suggested.

"But what about the time skips? Won't it happen again?"

"It doesn't matter, just go!"

Danny ran off behind a tree and transformed, the second he did, time skipped again. This time Danny was still in his ghost form but was being chased by a ghost dog and a girl that looked about his age in a ghost hunting outfit. He didn't realise that it was actually Valerie.

"Oh great, it happened again." Danny turned to where the shooting was coming from. "Who is she?"

"Now I've got you ghost!"

"That sounds like Valerie."

Danny also didn't know that Sam was nearby; she was waiting for Danny near a tree.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked to herself puzzled.

She saw Danny come into view as well as the giant green ghost dog, she gasped at the sight of it.

"Good thing I'm a cat person."

"Sam! You're here too?"

"I guess so." Sam then heard a shot coming from where Danny had came from. "Who is that?"

"I have no idea. Here dog, go get the ball!"

Danny fired an ecto blast down another direction then the dog followed.

_Rest of episode 9 continues_

The three of them travel to Chris's observatory to see if he had found more information.

"Chris!" Danny called out.

Chris was startled at Danny's sudden scream. He jumped from his seat and opened the door to see the three teens rushing to get their helmets off.

"Danny! What are you guys doing here? I haven't found anything yet!"

"Yes you have! Remember what you told me after Danny and Sam left?"

Chris gasped with realization "You're right! Danny, you're not the source of this chaos."

They all entered the observatory and continued the conversation.

"What? How can it not be me?"

"There is possibly another ghost hybrid out there that had actually started this many years ago."

"Vlad?" Danny wondered.

"Vlad you say?"

"Vlad Masters, do you know him?"

"The billionaire of the year? Is that the Vlad you are talking about?"

"Yes…oh no. Is Vlad the main cause?"

_Note: Sam and Tucker already know about Vlad_

"He must be the main source!" Chris announced.

Everyone gasped.

**Alright, that's it. I'm officially out of ideas. If you want this story to continue can you please give me any ideas for what you think is a great ending? I'm sorry but I can't think for some reason.**

**Please review an answer if you want to read more of this story :)**


	13. A Minor Date

**Wow, I didn't think I would be updating all three on the same day! XD Oh, and if you guys haven't noticed already on my other two stories, I've been planning to update A Boundary Away every day until it's done and then once that one is completed I'll be doing this one until it's completed while updating Love Triangle every 5 days or so.**

**I'm only updating this one so people can get the message just in case if they haven't gotten the message yet from my other two stories or my profile. :)**

**So let's just enjoy another hopefully good chapter of A Matter of Time ^^**

**Oh, and just so you know…I'm not going to update like this, or will I? Hmm...**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"But…how can he be the main cause if I started this whole charade?" Danny wondered.

"He started it, you were just the signal to let the chaos go even further." Chris explained.

Sam thought long and hard. "Strange…how did you know that Danny didn't start this whole mess?" She asked almost sounding suspicious but yet confused.

"I have been observing the night sky even before I became a scientist. When I was about 10 years old, I looked up at the sky and saw a minor shaking of the sky. Apparently, I was the only one that saw it because nothing was reported the next day about it."

"So, you're saying that you've known this since you were a kid?"

"Correct Tucker." Chris smiled. "Now, we just need to find this hybrid. Danny, you seem to know him. Where does he live?"

"In Wisconsin." He answered.

"Could you please ask him to come down to Amity Park to see me about this whole mess?"

Danny rubbed his neck looking worried as he blushed a little. "Um, I don't think I'd be able to do that because you see….he and I are enemies."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, not long ago we went down to Wisconsin to see him because he is my Dad's college pal."

"Pfft, according to your Dad he is."

"I don't know how he found out but later on, he had shown me his transformation and then that made me realise that he knew my secret too."

So for that next half hour or so, they discussed about how Danny met Vlad and how he got rich and evil. After that, Danny went straight home and only to see Jazz waiting impatiently to meet him.

"Danny, did you see Chris?"

"Uh yeah, why do you even want to- oh…"

Jazz giggled then blushed. "I'm going to go see him now; I'll be back at dinner."

"But there's nothing up there you need to know about." Danny exclaimed

"True, I'll just say I want to visit." She grinned.

Jazz waved goodbye to her little brother and then hopped in her car to drive up to the observatory and meet up with Chris just to hang out and get to know each other.

Meanwhile, Chris was getting tired from all his work so he decided to go home and get his dinner started. After he had turned off the remaining lights and locked the front door to the observatory, he heard an approaching car. He turned around and saw a pink car with a red headed girl in it. It was Jazz.

So Chris stopped walking and waited until Jazz arrived to greet her.

"Hi Jazz. I was just about to go home; did you need to know some information?"

Jazz got out of her car then locked the driver door. She looked up at Chris then twirled some of her hair around her fingers while blushing a light pink.

"Chris, I was think that….m-maybe we can u you know hang out?"

"I'd love to Jazz, why don't you follow me down to my house and we can hang out there?"

Jazz grinned, she ran up to him and hugged him, this startled him but then he hugged in return. He hugged her romantically and so did Jazz. After a few minutes they detached from one another.

They both felt shy and awkward.

"Uh, I should get in the car."

"And um…I should get in too." She giggled nervously.

Later on, Jazz was sitting on Chris's cream coloured couch while staring at the blank TV screen in front of her. She was waiting for Chris to return with their coffee.

'I can't believe that I'm in his house!' she thought excitedly to herself.

"Alright, here's your sugar free coffee with cream." He chuckled as he handed one to Jazz and then set his down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Wow," She smelled the coffee. "Doesn't smell like the ones I make back home."

"Well, I have one of the most expensive coffee machines. What brand do you have?"

'Why are we even talking about this!? We should be doing something else like watching a scary documentary together'

"Let's change the subject. Do you have any documentaries?"

"I do," he exclaimed as he sat up and headed towards his cupboard full of DVD's "Most of them are about the universe if that's alright with you."

"What's the scariest one?"

"Scariest?" Chris wondered. "I don't think any of them are scary." He stated.

Jazz blushed. "Oh, uh right."

"Hmm, do you like people dying?"

Jazz gasped. "No, that's cruelty! That saddens my emotions!"

"We'll watch that then." He smiled.

'Perfect, this will be my opportunity to be with her and alone.' He thought happily.

During the documentary, Chris scooted closer and closer to Jazz while she sipped her coffee every few minutes until it was all gone.

Jazz blushed. "Um, Chris. I don't think we need a documentary to like each other."

"Wh-what? Like each other? I-I-I don't like y-you." He blushed.

Jazz blushed in return. "Yeah, um you're right. I'm sorry." She turned her head away from Chris in disappointment and humiliation.

Then, without warning, Jazz's head was forced towards Chris's by Chris.

"I don't like you. I love you."

Jazz bit her lip in excitement. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I love you Jazz." He stated as he approached her for a gentle warm kiss.

Jazz screamed in excitement the grabbed Chris and kissed him as romantically as possible, or so she thought it was.

Later on after dinner at the Fenton's house, Maddie was doing the dishes while Jack was having some more leftovers. Danny was up in his room chatting with Sam and Tucker.

"Where is Jazz?" Danny wondered while talking to his two best friends.

"What? Where is she?"

Danny sighed in an annoyed tone. "She went up to the observatory to see Chris and she hasn't returned yet. I hope she's okay."

"Stop worrying Danny. It's not like she knows your secret." Tucker exclaimed

"Yeah, your secret is good and safe with us." Sam smiled.

"Thanks Sam." He smiled in return.

Tucker then interrupted Danny and Sam's brief moment staring at each other.

"So, how was the fake-out make-out the other day? Did ya like it Danny?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No I didn't! It was just to hide from Valerie." He blushed bright red.

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do huh? What if you were there Tucker? Would you have done the same?"

"Uhh…no, I'd rather do that on Valerie." He grinned.

"Tucker, we're not talking about your crush over Valerie. We were wondering where Jazz was and then you interrupted-"

"With you and Sam's first kiss." He added.

"Tucker!" both Danny and San yelled.

Danny stopped for a brief moment to hear the sound of a car engine approaching.

"Oh great, that must be her now. Hang on; I'm going to check out the window."

As Danny rushed towards the window, Jazz had locked the car and was heading towards the front door. She was sighing but in a romantic tone.

"Oh great, it looks like Chris will one day be my brother in law."

"But, isn't that a good thing?" Tucker suggested.

"Yeah, but that's gross."

At that same moment, Jazz had just unlocked the door using her keys.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad,"

Maddie turned her head as she placed a clean washed plate in the dish rack. "Oh hi sweetie, there's some leftovers of you want some but you better hurry before your father gets to them."

"No, I'm fine thanks. I already had dinner."

"Where did you go?" Maddie wondered.

"I went up to see Chris." She then sighed romantically.

**Okay, all done for now. And I think that you guys should know by now that I won't be updating this one as much because I'll be working on A Boundary Away. I only updated this one to let you know what I've been doing since I last updated and that I don't get writer's block. Oh jeez, I hope I haven't got it…*looks worried***


	14. Tragedy Strikes

**Whee! I finally am able to update this one! :D I've got a great idea that'll change almost everything around in this story! ^^ And hopefully that should give me some more ideas for this story! :) Because I really want to get this one and Memory Loss done so I can keep an eye on Love Triangle because that's meant to be my most important one since I'm making a comic to it too ^^ But I know that each and every one of my stories are awesome and unique ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Boom, crash and wham! That's all that was felt a week later during school hours. The shaking was powerful, more powerful than Danny and his friends have ever witnessed before. Everything shook in all directions, the papers flew everywhere, and Mr. Lancer's fake wig flew off, as well as the desks rattling on the floor causing many people to jump with fear as their organs were shaken as if God had shook the Earth for no serious reason whatsoever.

Chris was frightened the most out of the others; he knew exactly what was going on. He quickly examined the latest pictures of the Milky Way to see that it had gotten brighter, which meant that their solar system was nearing the centre core of the Milky Way which was actually a bright black hole. Although it didn't seem a black hole to them since I was brighter than their own sun and the brightest stars that they could see combined.

"I've got to contact Danny and Jazz! But, they're at school at the moment. But I must!" Chris declared proudly and brightly to himself as her looked up with slight fear of the end of the world.

But what had caused this shaking? No One knew for sure but perhaps a certain ghost hybrid in his 40's defiantly knows the source of this catastrophe. It was part of his plan to take over the world but how would he accomplish this devious yet strange mission? What was he going to do? Move the solar system further away? That is physically and scientifically impossible.

Danny, Sam and Tucker took immediate action but were forced to hide underneath their desks by a most frightened bald English teacher. So while Mr. Lancer tried to calm everyone down, Danny phased Sam and Tucker through the floor then later flew off to find Chris, and in just the nick of time too.

Chris was about reverse with the ground still shaking everything over the world, you could hear the sound of unsteady liquid bouncing all over the place within the car itself. Chris looked up for a split second to see the ghost boy and his two friends approaching him at a fast yet paced speed.

"Danny! This is getting out of control!" Chris screamed as he forcefully got up out of his own car.

Danny quickly and steadily as he could lower his two best friends on the floor, the ground was still shaking. It felt like an Earthquake magnitude of at least 6 or higher. And the sound was almost as loud as a sonic boom.

"We have to get to Vlad!" Danny demanded while stomping one foot onto the ground as hard and as impatient and angry as he could.

Tucker was jumping all over the place biting his fingernails to death like a little girl; that was in a dark room, while Sam was trying to maintain her balance but it was just so strong and powerful that she almost fell. But luckily Danny grabbed her before she collapsed. This caused the both of them to smile and blush a light pink.

Chris was too busy to be worried about all this. They had to find Vlad before it was too late.

**Got to go now, mum's being a bitch so that's why it's only a page XC Man, I just hate her really bad right now GRRR!**


	15. A World of Trouble

**Again, I apologize for not updating this one, and yeah that's probably why I don't get so many reviews as I used to because I've been getting writer's block on this one -_- But hopefully listening to music while writing this should help me ^^ And I also want to get this story completed soon so I can start some new stories, because if I start one before this ends then it'll just end up being updated only like once a month like it just did. But from now on, I'll update this one every week. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do, oh yeah and during the autumn holidays I won't be able to update it since where we're going here won't be as much internet as I get at home. I know, hard to believe but true -_-**

**So where were we with this story? There's a major earthquake that's happening all over the world (which in this case is the entire Milky Way) and Vlad's making this happen due to his 20 years worth of power (ectoplasm in this case) which caused the chronitons which are time particles to become unstable in the field of time and space (the universe). Ad since Danny re activated the unstable chronitons, this made them become worse.**

**Okay how about I just get into it okay? I don't want to do a summary…it'll take too long. But hopefully the people that have been reading this story would understand how the plot goes ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Chris felt like a squirrel that was going to lose all of its acorns. He had to collect them before it was too late. Danny and Sam recovered from their little moment and Tucker calmed down a little more than before, he stopped biting his fingernails at least.

"Where does Vlad live again?" Tucker asked nervously shaking.

"Wisconsin. It'd be best if you guys took some of my parents' gadgets to help you. Vlad's more powerful than you think."

Chris panicked, he was about to dash to his car but then got confused. He didn't know where to go for a second but then quickly hopped in his car, before he put the keys back into the ignition Sam and Tucker hopped in too. Sam sat in the front while Tucker sat in the middle. All seatbelts buckled, and everyone still panicking mainly Tucker as they traveled to the Fenton's house with Danny flying by their side with his ghost tail forming once again.

But when they got there, the op centre was shaking all over the place and this freaked Tucker out the most, Sam looked up in amazement and worry. Danny flew up with as much bravery as he could force on him to push it steadily back in place. The earthquake had settled down a little but everyone could still feel it. There were people running and panicking crazily everywhere, you would turn and then there was at least 5 people running for their lives.

Danny managed to put it back in place, before they went inside, Jazz backed out of the driveway with her small pink car but then came to a halt when she saw Chris's car. She quickly drove back in then ran up to Chris to hug him in fear and rejoice.

"Chris! I'm so glad you're okay. But this isn't over is it?"

"No, it isn't. And thankfully these three are going to help."

Jazz looked up and saw Tucker, Sam and Danny. She already knew by this point that he was half ghost but she still kept it a secret from him until it was necessary. She smiled with hope then grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him into the house so they could get the gadgets, Jazz knew exactly what to get. Except that she didn't know about Vlad in that way that the rest did.

"Um Jazz? Do you even know what we're doing?" Sam asked while she watched Jazz grab some gadgets with confusion.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure my boyfriend knows."

"Your boyfriend?" The trio asked in astonishment.

Chris smiled and blushed lightly. "Yep, you could say that."

The trio gagged as the loving couple shared an intimate kiss, they al then ran upstairs and into their family car which was the RV or more likely known as the Fenton Family Assault vehicle. Danny on the other hand didn't since he could just fly there instead but whenever he would get tired he would hop into the car and transform back and then just say that he was using the bathroom in the RV.

They were midway to Wisconsin about a half hour later, Danny began to get tired but he knew the consequence if he had to transform. He didn't want to take that risk, because what if they skipped to where the world ended and they didn't make it in time? So he tried his best not to take that risk, he didn't want to know what fate was coming ahead of him and the others.

But where were Jack and Maddie at the time? They were at the school looking for Danny and Jazz. Of course they panicked. Shortly after they got home, they noticed that their RV was missing and unfortunately they didn't put an inbuilt tracking device on it, so what they did but mainly what Jack did was panic. And if they knew that it was Jazz and Danny who had taken it they were in a world of trouble.

"If they did take the RV then they are in a world of trouble!" Jack stated with anger but yet fear.

"Jazz's car is still out the back, and the Earthquake is shattering it to pieces! They must have taken the RV, but why would they do that without us? Aren't we important enough?"

"I'll tell what's important enough, their punishment!"

**Uh oh, they're in for it now. XD But, aren't they in it enough as it is? We'll see sometime soon won't we? ^^**

**Next update: Friday (12th April)**


	16. Skipped Again

**I would've got this one done sooner if we weren't leaving tomorrow and that Mum didn't change the password on the computer (which is where I do all my drawings and stuff) -_- But anyway, I'm still willing to update this so you guys don't think that I've given up on this story, don't worry I haven't ^^ I've just been getting pointless crap thrown at me and get no reward once I complete it if you know what adults are like XC**

**Anyways…XD I'll be leaving tomorrow like I said in the previous chapter and won't be able to update this story or any other one I've got going for 2 weeks, don't worry. I'm just as upset as you guys. Try living 600kms (312 miles) away from someone you just got a crush on -_- Horrible, right? And I won't be able to be as creative as I was, but once I get back I'll start smiling again ^^**

**Now, I'd better hurry up. I haven't even packed yet and we're leaving at like 8 in the morning! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Even though their parents were almost 100's of miles away from them they could still sense their anger, punishment will be done the second they see each other again. But right now, that wasn't the problem. They had to find Vlad before it was too late.

The eventually arrived at Vlad's mansion through Danny's vague memory, thankfully it was the second place that Danny could vaguely remember after another random mansion someplace else. They went inside but were all immediately captured by Vlad except for Danny, they ropes that tied them up wasn't ghost proof so Danny was able to squeeze free before Vlad could do any damage.

Vlad was I his usual ghost form with blue glowing skin as well as clear white fangs and beady red eyes. His cape flew in mid air with no assistance form the vague breeze coming through the tiny gaps of the room.

"Daniel? What are you doing here? Are you here to accept me as your father?" Vlad wondered grinning evilly.

Danny growled at Vlad with a furious expression. "Forget it Vlad, you are never gunna buy me or mum."

"Oh, so does that mean I get to purchase the Packers?"

Danny grunted as he looked down then quickly raised his head and voice. "I was getting to it you fruit loop!"

Vlad yawned as he fired a pink ghost ray at him; Danny was unable to avoid it since the ray was fired most quickly than Danny could ever do. But there was one thing to this firing, which this affected the space of time and they were automatically skipped a few months ion time. Danny looked down to see a logo on his chest which resembled his name in Phantom form. He smiled but then saw the ghost zone in his home town. (Reign Storm episode) Vlad was by his side and apparently helping him defeat a ghost that resembled a knight

"What? Oh come on! Even when I don't transform?"

"Ah, so you're getting that time skip effect to Daniel?"

Danny couldn't reply, there were green glowing skeletons everywhere in every direction he looked and they were trying to get to him, so Danny continued to fight and noticed that his ability at ghost fighting had improved somehow.

"Wow, I punched that dude really well."

Chris was actually back at the observatory still roped up with Sam and Tucker but in a flash the two were gone and in front of the school field talking about where Valerie was and where Danny was to his parents.

"She's with Danny?" Tucker wondered as well as Sam.

Maddie then came bursting out her RV almost crying for where Danny was.

"Kids, have you seen Danny!?"

"He's with Valerie!" The two said at the same time.

"Apparently…"Tucker wondered.

"Who's' Valerie?"

Meanwhile, Chris was on his way when a green glowing skeleton ghost was flying right towards his car. He panicked as he spun the car almost out of control but managed to get it under control once again. He sighed in relief as he continued to speed across the highway down towards the small but yet popular town.

"That was close!" Chris sighed as he relieved himself.

Back down in Amity Park at the Casper High school field, the knight ghost was on the ground and almost defeated, Danny and Vlad as well as Valerie were standing in wait of his response.

"Fools! I only wanted to cease the ring!"

_Rest of episode continues until the end of that episode_

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked as she sat down next to Danny who was weak as anything with Tucker in the same room too.

"I'm fine, just a little weakened by that fight."

"We're here for you dude."

"Danny! Where is he!?" Chris cried from the path down below. Sam and Tucker rushed to the window to see him panic as well as Jazz running out to try and calm him down.

"Calm down Chris, Danny's' inside. He just fixed up the sky if you know what I mean." She smirked.

Chris's panting calmed and slowed down. "Thanks Jazz, I wouldn't be where I am today without your help."

Jazz smiled in return and kissed him on the cheek.

**AWW! ^^ Well….that's all you'll hear from this story until the end of the month. Again, I am suffering the same pain as you guys -_- Without internet for 2 weeks and your crush really far away for 2 weeks is a living nightmare.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I have to update Love Triangle and get packing for my nightmarish trip -_-**

**Next Update: Somewhere near the end of the month**


	17. Seeking Vlad

**Thank god I put this on my to-do list otherwise then I would NEVER get it done! XD Not because I hate this story, I truly love it honestly, it's just that the ideas…are thinning…XC and plus, I've been getting distracted A LOT lately (particularly on a guy if you know what I mean…)**

**But other than that, I really want to get this story and Love Triangle done so I can get started on some new stories because I seem to be doing many sequels…-_- But don't worry, these new stories will be new. Not related to the other stories plot wise ^^ I think I told you guys about my story ideas, not unless I said them on my Love Triangle story... O_o**

**Okay, better get this chapter done…oh; I heard from review/s that I've been rushing. This, of course is definitely true. And like I always say I apologize…and that it's better than nothing right? Well what would you rather? Nothing or at least something?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Chris's mind was full of confusion and panic, there was still the feeling of a minor earthquake underneath everyone's feet but it didn't feel much noticeable after everyone got used to it, almost everyone at least.

"Danny, there you are! Did you just have a run in with-"

"Shh! He's sleeping…" Sam stated with her voice slowly fading outwards.

Chris covered his mouth with one of palms then nodded slowly and silently. Jazz was behind him and thinking about the situation, not Chris.

"Sam…Tucker, I saw Vlad earlier. Well, at least I thought it was Vlad…but anyway, you guys have to help me! How long until you think Danny will be alright to help?"

Tucker shrugged, he was on the other side of the weakened raven haired teen that lay helplessly on the black framed bed. He then let out a deep sigh with his eyes focusing on Danny and his eyebrows shrinking hi eyes in sorrow.

"I'm not sure, he did lose almost all his energy earlier…"

Chris knew how Danny's two best friends were feeling so he didn't intending on forcing them to wake the person that they cared about a lot to be shaken awake after a massive fight that drained almost all his energy. Instead, he almost forcefully pulled the two saddened teens away from their best friends' room and outside to where the sun had seemed somehow larger than normal.

"Hey, is it me or is it bright out here?" Sam wondered looking up to the sun with a hand blocking out the rays hitting her lilac eyes.

"You're a Goth Sam; I think it's just you." Tucker stated with a vague smile while gently sealing his eyes shut for a brief moment.

Jazz poked Tucker for a second to get his attention, and actually tell the honest truth that the sun was actually closer and brighter than usual.

"Tucker, if you've been reading about weather in geography classes then surely you would understand that this point in the season the sun starts heading more south and the UV index becomes lower but as I've been reading over the past few weeks as well as observing, there are many people who have almost burnt to crisp just by walking casually down a street."

"So…in English please?" Tucker wondered with a small smile but with a distinct of humiliation due to his lack of geometry study skills.

Sam sighed with the sight of humiliation as a hand smacked gently upon her annoyed expression. "She's basically saying that my statement is true."

"Oh…wait, what?"

"It'll sink in." Chris claimed as he held a thumb up of agreement to the techno geek.

Tucker smiled a little as they continued walking down the street down to the park where people were running around crazily due to the sudden heat they were receiving.

"This is a catastrophe!" Jazz cried.

"No kidding?" Sam stated in a sarcastic tone while folding her arms.

"This has to be stopped! Where is Vlad?!" Chris demanded punching a fist into his other palm.

"Wait, that's who I thought we were going to see," Tucker wondered.

Chris looked blank for a moment then realized that he had seen a glance of him back at Danny's house. He face palmed the second he realized that.

"Damn it! Vlad's back at Danny's house!"

"Well then let's hurry on back!"

A few moments later, they had returned back to Danny's house and down where the lab was to see Vlad assembling the ecto skeleton while Jack and Maddie attended to see Danny and comfort him as well as ghost hunting duties. He looked up at the sight of the four, he knew almost instantly why they were all down there looking for him. He gave a small but yet evil smile then returned to his handiwork with the ecto skeleton.

"Vlad, we know what you're up to!" Sam called out with high levels of anger and frustration.

Vlad turned his pupils towards the teens and adult, he smirked. "You think so my dear? Then care to explain what I'm doing down here with the ecto skeleton?"

Tucker knew almost instantly what was going on so he managed to hook up his PDA to the ecto skeleton via wireless connection with the suit and gain control over it.

"Tucker, what are you doing? This is no time to play around with your girlfriend machine!" Sam exclaimed.

The techno geek smiled with effort and then smirked. "Don't worry Sam; you'll see what's going to happen."

"I assure you dear boy but there's nothing you can do that can-"

The suit glowed for a brief second as Vlad heard the sound of something really close to him being activated, this caused him to panic, and he had no time to transform even if he wanted to. So then Tucker activated a kick and sent it through to the suit which caused Vlad to be kicked out of the house and towards an Amity Park 'Welcome' billboard.

"Oh cheese buckets!" He cried in anger and humiliation as he transformed and flew off.

They all sighed with relief as Chris thanked tucker but then had forgotten once again that they needed Vlad to help them stop this mess. So before Tucker could show off his techno skills any further, Chris had shown a serious face towards the techno geek which had displayed that Tucker had done a good thing but yet bad thing at the same time. So Tucker's smile of pride and accomplishment disappeared as worry and disappointment returned.

"Oh, I wasn't meant to do that."

"Once again Tuck, you ruin things." Sam exclaimed with a sarcastic tone while folding her arms.

**He sure does doesn't he? Well, I hope that this chapter was better written than the previous chapter ^^ If it still sounds rushed or TOO descriptive please let me know so I can improve on this and prevent this from happening in the future :) It would be highly appreciated ^^**

**Next Update: When I can get time to actually do this XC**


	18. Waking Up

***giggles guilty like* Eheh, sorry for not really updating this when I should. Wow, I think I've broken the record for apologizing to you guys so much! XD Anyways, how do you guys feel if I finished this story in a few chapters or less? "WTF!?" Is the reaction I would expect IF I was planning to do that but I don't. I plan to just roll with it and see where my imagination leads me :)**

**Danny phantom © Butch Hartman**

After the four had rushed back outside to go after Vlad. At that very moment, Danny was slowly opening his eyelids to reveal the lit world in front of him and all around him.

"Wha…? Where is everyone?" He wondered as he slowly lifted the top half of his body.

He heard the sound of a car engine being turned on; he tried to look out the window but was too weak to get up that fast. He grunted as he forced his body up and onto his feet as fast as he could. His muscles were in no condition to be used immediately after pretty much all his energy was drained by one of his father's inventions.

Danny caught a glimpse of Tucker's red beret as the car turned around a bend and out of his surveying eyes. He knew right then at that very moment why they had left him. They had left him to recover as they went out searching for Vlad to cease this entire time mess once and for all.

"Sam, Tucker…?" He wondered to himself.

Danny heard footsteps and he was further from his bed than he was before, he had no choice but to remain standing weakly and tiredly wide awake from a few hours rest from saving the world. The steps he heard were fast paced but light, not as heavy as his father's would be. He assumed it was either his mother or Jazz.

"Danny, thank heavens you've woken up!" Maddie cried with tears of happiness as she appeared from the frame of the door.

"I'm fine now Mum, do you know where Sam and Tucker went?"

Maddie thought with a finger rested on her chin with one of her thin eyebrows raised in wonder. "Last time I saw them, they ran out the door with Jazz and Chris."

"Do you know where they went?" Danny asked while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nope, they didn't tell me anything, they seemed like they were in a rush. But, what you need right now is something to eat." She ended with a small smile and a gentle grab of Danny's wrist.

Danny grunted as his mother dragged him gently downstairs and into the kitchen where he could smell something cooking. It was as if Maddie knew that he was awake and prepared something for him. Strange that a mother knew these things, maybe she peeked on him a few minutes earlier when he started to wake up.

"Thanks for the food Mum," Danny stated after swallowing another spoonful of Maddie's homemade pumpkin soup. "But I really need to find Tucker and Sam."

"Danny, you just woke up, and you were found outside the dome and that possibly means that you were hurt. Look at all these scars you have!" She exclaimed while pointing to Danny's arms and face.

Danny rubbed one of his cheeks with a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, I know that. I think I've had plenty of time to rest. And yes, I know I just woke up but now I want to see my friends."

Maddie sighed deeply and rested her chin in her palm slightly leaning a little as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Danny, you're not seeing your friends until Monday alright?"

"What?" Danny said in an abruption tone to his mother as he stood up quickly. "But, I need to see them! It's a major emergency!"He exclaimed with hand gestures.

"Anything you have to tell your friends can be told to a family member or should I say, parent…no?" Maddie wondered in a slight sarcastic tone with her hands on her hips while leaning in to Danny.

This left Danny in confusion and frustration.

**Sorry, I'm lovesick again….-_- Go ahead…slap me for it…**


	19. Shielded away

**Hai…I think it's about time I wrap things up with this story because I REALLY want to get new ones up and I can't if I leave unfinished ones and work on new ones…plus, I'm doing a comic for A Worldwide Hero & Love Triangle so yeah. I'll be working on that too.**

**What I was thinking was not rushing anything and DEFINITELY NOT making these chapters short as hell like I've been doing with the recent ones but having 5-8 more chapters and about 1,000-1,500 words long AT LEAST! If they're less than that, then I am not uploading it until I add more words to the actual chapter and not bits like this if you know what I mean. And with the time…I'm guessing I'll have this done by my birthday at least (June 12****th****), if not… -_- ….. But anyways, hopefully before then right? Because I did say 5-8 chapters and there's like just less than 3 weeks till my birthday so I should definitely have enough time to do it.**

**And you know what? I'll do another chapter over the upcoming weekend and why did I stop that next update thing? Ugh, I guess I'll have to start it up again…just so you guys don't get worried and prepared if you know what I mean ;D**

**I really should stop wasting the chapter on just this…anyway; enjoy the 1,000 word or more chapter! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny constantly smacked his face against the table to see if that could kill some time while his mother made him some more food. But even with the pumpkin soup and cheese toasty she made for him, it didn't seem like enough for the raven haired teen. He still wouldn't speak to his mother about the situation that they were in; there were only constant news reports about major earthquakes around the world and nothing on the Milky Way shifting closer due to Vlad Plasmius and the chronitons.

"Mum, can I just go? I swear it's important than school."

"Important than school? And speaking of school, have you done your homework?"

Danny was wide mouthed at this point; a thought and feeling of shock as well as annoyance ran through his veins. He couldn't believe it. He had just got up from a long sleep and had saved the world…but wait, she didn't know that he did it. Danny thought to himself then slouched in his chair.

"Ugh Mum, I'll get it done. And since when do you care about my grades?"

"Excuse me? I am your mother!" Maddie exclaimed washing a saucepan full of the leftovers of the previous night's meal. "And plus, your grades have been slipping ever since your father and I made that ghost portal."

Danny looked away in guilt then flicked his silver soup spoon into the bowl of emptiness. His other hand was feeling numb since it was dangling by his side while his legs were dragging him off the chair.

Meanwhile, the others had made it Wisconsin. They had tried to get in but then the time skipped again. Fortunately they were still there but there was a human shield around the mansion. Even their weapons didn't budge it.

"Maybe I can hack into it with my PDA?"

"No Tucker, you can't keep relying on technology for everything." Chris stated. "Sometimes you'll have to trust your instincts."

"I do trust my instincts! I know where the meat is and what you all had for dinner last night. Well, except for you Sam." He stated looking at Sam with a depressed expression.

Chris looked up at the green glowing shield around the large mansion. "Well, only a smart and crazy person would do something like this. We need Danny."

"Of course we need Danny! The time just skipped, so where would he be?"

They had no clue that Danny was actually in the ghost zone and for some reason on his way to Vlad's place where he was captured by Skulker.

"What do you want with me!?" Danny demanded while inside a glowing blue box.

"You're a gift child." Skulker grinned evilly.

The box then zapped Danny, causing him to be unconscious for a few moments. He was later taken to Vlad's lab where Vlad in his human form was waiting for him patiently. **A/N I altered this episode a bit…**

His plan was to use the ecto suit that he had stolen from Danny after he passed out from the huge fight he had with the ghost king to defend himself with the suit which could be used with no one in it or even have anyone in it if he wished. Vlad had the bloodstream nanobots and ecto converter, all he needed now was the lightning rod which Skulker would bring him along with a small gift.

Vlad's patience was thinning, he knew that there were the others that were anxiously waiting for him to help with the crisis but he was far too busy with his plan about the ecto suit being more powerful than before.

"C'mon Skulker, I haven't got all day! Well, at least those brats won't be able to penetrate my human shield."

And not a moment too soon, Skulker arrived with the last part he needed for his super weapon. His smile grew once he saw the box that carried the unconscious ghost teen.

"What do we have here?"

Back outside, Tucker was trying all he could to with his faith in technology while Jazz and Chris discussed a way to convince Vlad into helping them. And at that same time, Sam was getting impatient and actually started digging underneath to see if that would work, but that only made the shield expand down to where she was digging. She grunted then brushed the dirt off her hands on her black and green striped skirt.

"I thought that would work, it's always the one thing people forget in movies but then later realize!"

"Sam, either you're getting super impatient, or that you need to watch less movies."

Sam grunted at Tucker then threw some of the leftover dirt she had dug up in his face. This caused Tucker to shield himself then realize that the dirt had gotten into his backpack.

"Now look what you've done! You've hurt my babies!"

Jazz and Chris almost choked with laughter once they heard the word "babies".

"Um, you know Tucker; they don't have the exact DNA as you do." Jazz stated with a smirk and small laugh.

"And you make a horrible mother." Chris joked.

Everyone began to laugh as Tucker pouted, at that same time Danny had just woken up to see the hideous face and moldy grey hair of a man in his 40's.

"Plasmius…" Danny faintly stated. "What have you done with my friends!?"

"Friends?" Vlad asked in an innocent way. "Why would I hurt you precious friends when they mean absolutely nothing to me and completely everything to you?"

Danny glared with an annoyed and impatient expression. "Don't toy with me. Just tell me they're okay."

"You're not fun Daniel. You're friends are fine. I've just got a human shield preventing them from coming in."

"What?" Danny cried with a shocked expression. "Let them in!" He growled. "They need your help!"

Vlad turned slightly while he was assembling the last pieces of his super weapon. "Pardon?" He asked sarcastically.

Danny sighed deeply and closed his eyes as his glowing white hair flew in his face. "Look, we need your help. The galaxy is going to collapse on itself and we found out that you're the cause. So all we're asking is that you stop this madness and then everyone's happy. So can you just please help us?"

Vlad stood silent and focused on his task for a moment then spoke without looking at Danny. "No."

"What!?" Danny asked shocked, annoyed and disappointed. "Why not? Everyone's going to be happy!"

"Ah, everyone but me, dear boy." Vlad replied while grinning at the ghost boy in the glowing blue box.

Danny glared at him again then turned away in depression and thought of how he could convince him into helping them.

**Now, was that longer? I checked how many words it is and it's like over a 1,000 words so good right? And yeah, I've gotta get off and get other stuff done because I've got school tomorrow and then it's the weekend! Yay… :( Not able to see crush on weekend…/3**

**Next Update: This upcoming weekend! :D**


	20. Mischievous Vlad Masters

**Woa! I almost forgot about this, at least I remembered about an hour before I actually have to go to bed,. Oh god my sisters being a real bitch. She wanted to go on the computer to watch SIMPSONS O_O Simpsons people! And like, what I'm doing is more than just entertainment for me! O_O Oh, and not to mention what we're trying to plan for my 16****th**** in a couple of weeks XC**

**But other than that, you're pretty lucky that I actually remembered. The problem is that I remembered a little too late, so there's a good chance that this chapter might be short. But I'll give it everything I've got. ^^ Oh yeah, and tomorrow I go to school so I can see my crush! *girly squeal***

**Danny phantom © Butch Hartman**

Typical old Vlad, only thinking of himself as always Danny thought to himself with a mean and annoyed expression. He watched his archenemy prepare a super weapon right before his eyes. Danny stared away and to not look at what his foolishness and deviousness created. But at that same moment, Danny wanted to know more about the super weapon. He knew why Vlad would create such a contraption but how would he use it? Maybe to defend himself or use an average human to drain all of their energy?

The second thought sounded more relevant to Danny, he remembered when his Dad was weakened by only just half of the suit. And Danny being weakened by the suit, it could possibly be used for something like that. But the one question that boggled Danny's mind was that 'why would he make this at the most absolute wrong time when the world needs a savior?'

He was just so eager to ask Vlad that question but somehow he just couldn't. Tightened within the transparent box, he rested his head between his knees and just above his forearms that were covered by his black suit and white gloves.

"Why so glum Daniel? Does my work not plead your excitement to break through?"

"Shut it Plasmius. I don't want to hear it. The only things I want to hear you say is that you'll help us out of this mess!"

Vlad chuckled with disagreement. "You'd want me to say that wouldn't you? Now, I would say it but it wouldn't be truthfully." He replied whilst completing his super weapon.

Danny growled then moaned as his head smacked against one of the six sides of the transparent cube. He hoped that the others were having better luck. But that only turned to doubt.

"Darm it!" Tucker grunted impatiently. "It won't budge through! It's like he has a firewall or have something encrypted." Tucker almost threw his PDA at the shield but did not want to see the consequence it'll have on his PDA. So he gently but still angrily stuffed t back into his backpack.

"What could penetrate such walls this thick?"

"I keep telling you Jazz we need Danny!" Sam exclaimed with hand gestures.

"But, the time just skipped. He could be anywhere by now." Tucker stated leaning against the shield.

Then, there was a sudden change in scenery when a large shiny screen appeared where the four were. Vlad's devious face appeared. A large grin was with those evil and dark eyes.

"What do we have here? Trying to get in little teens and scientists?" Vlad asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Where's Danny!?"

"I'm glad you asked that question Goth girl. Your loving friend is right here." Vlad seemed to have put some stronger volume into when he said 'loving'

Sam knew immediately what he meant, how did he know? Was it that obvious? Clueless… Sam thought then smacked herself on her forehead.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Jazz warned.

Vlad stared at Jazz blankly for a moment then smiled widely as his clean blue eyes narrowed down at her. "Jasmine…the one girl I'm looking for. Please come in sweet girl."

Jazz looked at the others with confusion, but then immediately looked over at the shield where a screeching noise was heard and the small opening to the mansion. She wasn't sure what to do and what he was going to do with her. She couldn't wear any earphones to communicate with the others. Vlad was there staring down at them all in wait for a response from Jazz.

"Well my dear girl? Would you like to come in and say hi to uncle Vladdy?"

Jazz looked down with her eyebrows narrowed and her mouth turning into more of a frown but then came to a straight line when Jazz agreed to come in. The others were shocked and astonished by her choice, Chris was the most. Before Jazz could take a step Chris grabbed her wrist and held it tightly in hope that there could be danger and it would be much safer with them.

"Please stay. You don't know what's in there."

"Don't worry Chris, I'll come back out alive." She replied with no hint of a smile.

"Please kiss me before you go."

Vlad rolled his eyes and turned away as the scientist and red haired teen shared an intimate kiss with the heat and passion running through their veins but then quickly evaporated as she unlocked lips and left. But what Jazz didn't know was that Chris had snuck in a microphone in the pocket of her greenish-blue pants so he could hear what would happen on the inside. He had no chance to tell her. Once they broke apart Vlad turned around and Jazz was walking through the opening. It quickly closed after her entire body was within the shield.

"Good luck Jasmine." Chris said softly as he waved slowly.

"She'll be fine Chris, don't you worry." Tucker smiled as he looked up at the saddened face of the astronomer.

Danny had no clue whatsoever that his own sister was going to be involved. He would be in for a big surprise once he recognizes the footsteps of a 16 year old red head girl.

**Okay, I'm stopping it there. Phew and I've still got another 10 minutes to spare! Well, I actually have 6 but, eh! XD**

**Next update: Upcoming Wednesday**


	21. Anger and Frustration

**Wednesday, why? Why are you being so mean to me today? Tuesday's meant to be mean to me not you :(  
Anyways, hi again and here to do another chapter of this story so I can get some more art done since I've got a long list of drawings I want to do (My new ID for example).**

**Hopefully this one won't be short; I really want these to be long and not so rushed like one of my reviewers said. I want it to slowly come to an end. Well, if you call another 6 chapters long then yeah…I guess…Oh, and also, I've got an instrumental solo coming up which means more time to practice unfortunately and what's worse is that I could be doing it in front of my crush and that it could be on my birthday. XC**

**So I better get this done if I want spare time afterwards, also I should stop leaving these chapters to last minute so I can actually feel more relieved to have them done and do whatever the heck I want for the rest of the day. And besides, it is Wednesday isn't it? On these days I normally go home early from school, not because of something serious but because that's how my school works ^^**

**I'm getting off topic, anyway enjoy another chapter of A Matter of Time :D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The rooms of the mansion were dimly lit by candlelight's on the sides of the thick walls. Jazz walked slowly but cautiously through the mansion trying to find where Vlad had wanted her. Without warning, Vlad appeared out of nowhere but perhaps through a wall and made the teenage red head jump almost with fear.

"Come this way my child." He told her with a small grin as he guided her down to his private study.

This was all very confusing, at this point Jazz knew about Danny's secret as well as Vlad's. She knew that this had something to do with his and Danny's secret ghost halves but Danny already knew that somehow through the time skip. She sat down and looked at all the large bookshelves containing unlimited or even thousands of books. She trailed her fingers across them and read the titles as she walked by. She found one labeled "College Days", and this intrigued her to read on and see what was inside.

It was only moments later that Vlad had snuck back into the room with no warning and sent a sleeping gas into the air with a mask on to prevent him from falling asleep then had made Jazz slowly drop the book as she moaned quietly and slowly as her eyes became heavy. Before she was unconscious, she could see Vlad transforming into his ghostly ego but after that all she could see was darkness.

Down in the lab where Vlad was taking Jazz to, Danny was trying all possible ways to escape. He wished he was able to move objects from a distance. But unfortunately that power would have to wait till later on in his life.

"I've got to get out of here so I can find the others and figure all this out." Danny whispered in a harsh tone to himself.

"Sorry Daniel, but that won't be happening." Vlad replied with a wide grin in his pale blue face along with holding Jazz by the back of her long sleeve black top that was unconscious.

Danny looked up with a sudden startle of Vlad's deep voice and saw his older sister unconscious; this immediately made his anger rise dramatically. It made him shake angrily within the box trying to break free so he could just hit him. That's al he wanted to do at that very moment.

"Let her go you sick fruit loop!" Danny screamed with intense anger.

"Hassle that box anymore and then something may happen, Phantom." Vlad warned with a smile as he gently placed Jazz on a nearby chair.

Danny growled with his white shiny teeth showing, he used his ecto ray to blast the transparent box. He didn't know that the box was repellent to his powers and threw his own ray back at him. Danny fell on his back with his knees bent in front.

"What in the? Repellent!? Oh, once I get out both you and Skulker are dead!"

Vlad flew over the box that contained Danny and went to make sure that his super weapon was fully functioning and calibrated.

"Ah, but don't you and your friends need my help to save the world from eternal chaos since I was the one who started all this mess? Go ahead, and then what will you do? I only know the way to stop the time skips and the Milky Way from collapsing on itself because o the chronitons."

"Just tell me what you are going to do with my sister!?" He snapped with his head down but eyebrows narrowed and green eyes flashing at the older ghost hybrid.

"You'll see dear boy." He replied with his back to the white haired ghost teen in the transparent box.

Back outside, the others were getting extremely worried. Especially Chris.

"How about we just wait till time skips and Danny's saved?" Tucker suggested sounding like he was running out of ideas.

"No…" Sam moaned with her arms folded tightly and her head tiled downwards.

"What about the ghost zone? Maybe there's a ghost in there that could help." Tucker suggested.

Chris just then had a wild idea, he had no idea how he had gotten the idea but that didn't matter, because he knew that it could work.

"Hey, does Vlad have a ghost portal?" Chris wondered sounding excited.

"Duh, Danny wouldn't stop mentioning us about it." Sam answered with no expression or no emotion.

"And back at the Fenton's' they have a ghost portal too! Right…?"

Sam had finally understood what Chris was talking about. She gasped with realization and smiled widely. She grabbed Tucker and Chris; they were all later driving back to Amity Park to go through the portal. Chris was scared since he had never seen another dimension before but it would be thrilling at the same time to be in a different place that was nothing like Earth.

**Over a 1,000 words right? Yah I think so…o.O Oh well, at least I've got spare time to do some other awesome stuff! ^^**

**Next Update: Upcoming Weekend :D**


	22. Ghost Zone We Go

**OMG I so completely forgot about this! *sigh* If only I didn't have school and have to be dragged to pointless places where I can just as easily stay home! XC C'mon parents I'm almost 16 and you won't let me stay home by myself! Oh, I bet ya they won't even let me stay home alone when I'm friggen 18! DX DX**

**Anyways, I'll try to update twice on the weekend because this story is meant to be finishing up in 9 days. Well, at least it's not my fault I get bombarded with completely irrelevant homework that's gunna get me nowhere in life! XC**

**Better get on with the chapter, also if you think the chapters are still too short please tell me via review or private message asap because this story's nearly finished and if you want me to extend the chapter's length then the best time to tell me is NOW. O_O**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The three of them were back in Amity Park in a flash; thankfully Jack was out getting takeaway while Maddie was yet unfortunately down in the lab working on her own inventions instead of her husband's. About time she thought to herself.

Maddie was scanning the ghost portal with one of her gadgets that she finally had time to finish up on, when she heard a loud thud coming from upstairs near the front door.

"Who's there!?" She called with caution as she grabbed a ghost weapon just in case then began to run.

"Maddie? Where are you?" Chris called out.

Maddie came to a halt once she recognized the sound of the voices she could hear from upstairs. "Sam, Chris? Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you guys! Jazz, Danny are you there too!?"

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton." Sam called out in reply.

They two teens and astronomer fled down the stairs that went down and had revealed the blue steel walls of the Fenton's lab. They were in panic and worry. They all knew that they had to tell Maddie what was really going on, even though there were enough signs to tell that there was a disaster coming rapidly, no one really understood why and therefore left it at rest and barely worried about it.

Chris cleared his throat quickly to get the brunette woman's attention for a moment. "Maddie, you don't mind if we use the specter speeder for a moment do you?"

Maddie's relieved and happy expression turning to suspicion and confusion. "How long's a moment to you?" She asked with her smile fading away.

"Well, we're not sure exactly…" Tucker answered nervously and guilty like while rubbing the back of his neck and sweating around his forehead.

"What's going on here anyway?" She asked in a demanding tone with her hands pressured against her hips.

While Chris and the two teens explained to the lonesome mother what was going on, Jazz was still unconscious but in the same room as Danny was. Unfortunately Danny was still within the confinements of the transparent cube. Vlad had finally completed his super weapon. Danny was waiting impatiently to see what he would do next.

It was about an hour later that Jazz had begun to wake up and see the scary staring blood red eyes of a ghost hybrid. She screamed but then Vlad covered her mouth with his large palm and placed his other hand near his mouth with his index finger pointing and him whispering silently. "Shh…"

Danny couldn't do anything at this point; the only thing he could do was watch and see what he wanted to do wit6h his beloved elder sister. His eyes continued being narrowed at no matter what Vlad did, even if he was leaving the room he'd still have the very same expression on his face. Angered and annoyed, furious and in need of assistance, Danny wanted to get out and battle that ghost hybrid no matter how weak he was. His anger was beginning to overpower him. The box zapped back right at him causing a shock and heat to surge quickly through Danny's veins. Jazz screamed Danny's name under Vlad's palm, he could feel the warm breath of Jazz. He quickly grabbed her but gently did he do so and placed her in his super weapon. Vlad had a change in plans.

They were later seemingly to be outside in the field of Vlad's mansion where Danny was still caged within the transparent cube but was soon to be released where a fight would begin for Vlad's amusement ad to see if his super weapon really works.

Meanwhile, Maddie had finally agreed to let the others take the specter speeder. But, there was a catch to this agreement. Maddie told them that she would be keeping close eye on where they were going by using the radar she had installed several weeks before that when they had just made the invention that tells you when you're about to face a ghost invasion.

"It was so kind of Danny's mum to let us use it though." Tucker added to the conversation.

"Um, I don't think we should thank Mrs. Fenton just yet Tuck. We've got bigger problems and they're all big and green ones!" Sam cried pointing ahead where there were three large ectopuses approaching them at rapid speed. Sam shoved Chris out of the way and used the weapons she could remember how to use top try and defeat the ghosts but it was no use, the ectopuses had grown smarter and stronger than before.

"Darn it!" Sam groaned loudly as she shoved the controls away from her and clenched her hands tightly as she could in anger and impatience.

The two green and large ghosts growled in anger as they pushed on the specter speeder, Maddie could see that they had stopped but was unable to help them. But thankfully she could contact them through the microphones she had hooked onto the specter speeder and in the lab so she could establish contact with the specter speeder.

"Chris, Sam, Tucker, what's going on out there? You've stopped." She said through the handheld speaker.

"Of course we've stopped! Two ghosts are attacking us!" Sam shouted back into the speaker.

**Oh boy, what's gunna happen next? Do you think the three of them will make it through? And what's going on with Jazz and Danny? Well the rest of the Secret Weapons episode of course! Except for the last bit where they go home and…yeah…anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and please let me know if the chapters should be longer. Now would be good before I finish up this story and move on to the new ones. ^^**

**Next Update: Over the weekend (hopefully I don't forget XD)**


	23. Getting Through

**Hey, I'd thought I update this today (Thursday) since I want to get this story done by my birthday (12****th**** June) and then I can get some new stories up and going. And besides, I want to get this one done because this one's been going for a while hasn't it? Also, I'm on a long weekend starting tomorrow because we (my school) have a student free day tomorrow and then it's the weekend and on Monday it's a public holiday. Yes, good but also bad. There are many pros but there's one huge con that'll prevent me from getting stuff done and that's my crush. At least I know he's alive right? Ehe...Trying to stay happy…**

**Enjoy another chapter of A matter of Time, I'll be doing two more over the long weekend and then sum it up with the final chapter on Tuesday or my birthday, depending on how much time I have by then ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Maddie knew she had to do something but what? She had given the last transportation device to them and Jack took the RV so she had no choice but to stay put.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't help. Unless you can come back so you could pick me up. And I definitely know that's not an option from what you told me earlier."

Sam sighed and replied with "Thanks anyway, we'll try to handle this." And then placed back down the microphone. "Well, looks like we're going to have to do this ourselves."

The two ghosts growled as they shook the specter speeder dangerously and vigorously, they all grunted and screamed as they collapsed on each other.

"Do you two know how to operate this?" Chris wondered getting back on his seat.

Tucker scratched his head in deep thought. "I think so, but I think Sam knows more than I do."

"Thanks for the compliment Tuck, "Sam replied with no smile. "But you need to learn now too. And so does Danny." She stated while the ghosts shook the specter speeder once more.

"Why does he have to learn? He's got ghost powers."

Chris sighed and got out of the seat in which was the passenger's seat. "Tucker, what if he is unable to activate his ectoplasmic power?"

Tucker looked wide-eyed and confused at the astronomer. "Uh, is ectoplasmic even a word?"

"Guys, can we not worry about that right now?" Sam asked in a concerning tone while looking worriedly at the two ghosts growling and howling at them while shaking the vehicle.

Tucker looked at Sam vaguely for about a second then realized what she meant and then started pressing random buttons on the dashboard of the specter speeder. Sam face palmed in humiliation at Tucker's stupidity while Chris sighed and stopped the techno geek teen.

"Fine, I'll do everything. The girl always does everything." Sam moaned as she pressed a button and pulled a lever.

The specter speeder fired at the two ectopuses then they later screamed in pain and ran off. Sam, still concentrating, pulled another lever which sped up the vehicle's speed and made it zip through the ghost zone. Tucker and Chris held onto the edge of the seats as the gravity battled for their position while leaving Sam untouched and completely intact.

"Slow down Sam!" Tucker cried hoping his gadgets wouldn't fly out.

Sam couldn't and didn't want to reply to Tucker nor Chris but Chris kept silent. He didn't want to get on a girl's bad side; he does remember studying on that when he was in the 12th grade

"Sam, I do appreciate the speed but please slow down just a tad bit." Chris asked as politely as he could while clinging to the edge of the grey and covered seat.

"Fine, but just a tad."

Chris and Tucker sighed with relief but the speed didn't drop that much at all. Their speed would have to be at least 110 miles and she had only dropped by 3 miles. At that moment in Wisconsin which wasn't very far on the flip side of the universe, was Danny flying Jazz out of the explosion that Jazz had made by activating the self destruct on Vlad's super weapon.

"Good job sis, but we need him for our help."

"Opps, ugh why do I do things without thinking?" She face palmed after Danny landed her safely on a field near the mansion.

Danny chuckled as he reverted back to his human form. "Let's change that specific topic alright? Now, did Chris or my friends tell you anything before hand?"

Jazz sighed as she lightly shoved her hands into her pockets "I know but-hey wait a second, what's this?" She wondered as she took out what she had felt in her pocket.

"Looks like a microphone or something." Danny stated trying to poke it with his box-like and yet dirty hands.

"Hold on, I think it's a speaker. I think Chris snuck it in my pocket as we kissed before I went in."

Danny's smile disappeared. "Uh, before you say anything else, that's just gross."

"C'mon Danny, it's not as disgusting as you think. You've tried it out on Sam and that was the same wasn't it?" She smirked.

Danny blushed while looking around nervously and fidgeting with his fingers. "What? No it wasn't, I…it was just a fake-out make-out so we could get away from Valerie."

"Sure it was little brother. Sure it was." She said bending down a little to squeeze his cheeks with the tips of her smooth and long fingers.

"Hey! We drifted off track; we need to contact them somehow!"

"Danny, Jazz? Is that you? Tell me you two made out alive."

Jazz nearly squealed and dropped the small speaker in which where the noise was coming from. "Chris?"

On the other side of where the sound was coming from, Chris, Tucker and Sam were at a steady pace now and venturing around the ghost zone in search of Vlad's portal. "Where are you?" Chris asked sounding cautious.

Jazz looked around at where she was for a moment. "We're outside the mansion. Where are you guys"

Sam called through the speaker. "We're in the ghost zone, on our way to get Vlad so he can help us!"

"Sam, thank god you're okay!" Danny smiled.

"Uh, of course I'm fine Danny, anyway Jazz you need you two need to get back on inside and just tie him down somehow! And also Danny whereabouts is Vlad's portal again? And, what does it look like?"

"Isn't it square and green?" Tucker wondered with a small hand gesture.

"They're all green Tuck." Sam stated in an annoyed tone.

Danny ignored Sam's statement and gave her the directions he knew off of memory. "Uh, near his portal you should see the ghost kings castle and bits of rock pieces floating about that look good enough to stand on. If you're near Johnny 13's hideout then you're on the right track. If you've gone past Walker's jail then you're gong the opposite direction."

Sam vaguely smiled. "Thanks, you try to hold Vlad down until we get there. See you then."

"Be careful Sam." Danny exclaimed quietly with hope.

"You too." Sam replied in a quiet and shy tone looking down at the small speaker.

**Some more DXS fluff! Aww don't cha love dat? :D And there will be more where that came from! ^^ And you should all know what's gunna happen in the last chapter (*cough* PhantomPlanet *cough*). So over the long weekend I'll be updating twice as I said earlier :) First on Saturday and then Monday and then mostly like either finishing up on Tuesday or my birthday ^^**

**Next Update: Saturday 8****th**** June**


	24. A Deal

**Hey I'm updating like I promised, also thanks for that review on my grammar F1nal Front1er ^^ I really appreciate it :D So anyways, the chapters might be a bit rushed from here on out because I really want to finish it so I can post new stories, not that I hate this one. I just want to get it done that's all ^^**

**So yeah... not long to go, just this chapter then another one on Monday and then either the day after that or on my birthday, whenever I have time that is XD**

**Enjoy another chapter with hopefully better grammar than the previous one XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Vlad knew what they were up to, and he would forget about it. But he knew that they would be pleading for his help, and then it hit him. If he helps, he could get something in return, he thought to himself with a small smirk.

Not long later, Danny reluctantly rang the doorbell of the four storey mansion and within a flash Vlad had made it to the front door and tried to not give them an evil and devious expression. He greeted them inside and then told them exactly what they wanted to hear, but of course with a catch.

"I'll help you save the world, but it comes with a price."

"And what kind of price are you asking for?" Danny asked folding his arms as he tried to relax himself in the cream coloured recliner.

Vlad brushed his knuckles on his chest then held them close to his face to examine them and smirk with deviousness as he flared out his hand to see how it looked. "Not much, maybe something I've wanted for a while, and I presume you know too Jasmine?"

Jazz narrowed her thin eyebrows at the 40 year old man who was giving her a small smirk; she said nothing in reply to his statement.

Danny sighed regretfully. "What is it that you want? If you'll help us then we'll give you something in return."

"Anything?" Vlad wondered looking into Danny's baby blue eyes with a smile and with an eyebrow raised.

Danny looked away and had a deep thought, he knew just what he wanted, and he knew that he would never let that happen to him, his mother or his father. But, what if that was his only choice? Surely he wouldn't, would he? There must be something else that Vlad wanted, something not someone hurt or for his own benefit but what else could an archenemy want from their rival?

"Not someone, that's my final offer," He finally answered with no emotion nor expression shown on his face.

Vlad stood up straight and firm. "Sorry, that cannot happen. You know exactly what I want and if you refuse to give me what I want then you would have to let the world perish. And to finish the meal, I'll blame it all on you."

"What!? But why would they listen to you! You're just a filthy rich dude who wants everything for his own benefit!" Danny snapped.

Vlad chuckled deeply with his eyes closed. "Oh, but you see dear boy, I know what will happen in the distant future."

"You do?" Jazz asked, shocked by this but not believing what he said. "No, you can't."

Vlad raised an eyebrow without speaking then clicked his fingers, and then the most amazing thing had happened, Vlad had the ability go through time, and what Danny saw shocked both him and Jazz.

"Congratulations Mayor Vlad Masters!" The crowd below the podium cheered as Danny floated in the sky in his ghost form stunned and speechless.

Vlad looked up at the shocked ghost teen and smiled with his eyebrows narrowed, maybe this was what he wanted, or maybe something that could ruin Danny's life perhaps?

Danny face palmed and spoke. "Oh man, why? Why does he even want to take over Amity Park anyway?" he jinxed himself, when he flew past the school later on, he heard the shouts and screams of his best friend Tucker. He raced down and saw him dragging along Mr. Lancer's feet wearing a red vest with a white blouse and dark blue pants, it couldn't be Danny thought. Was that a school uniform? He looked over at some other teens who were actually wearing the same thing, but most of the girls had dark blue knee length skirts.

"Oh man, if this is what he wants then fine."

"An excellent answer, Daniel." Vlad said appearing right behind him, almost making Danny jump. "I'll help you save the world if you let me torture your life as well as your friends. Remember Daniel, this is something I want. Not someone." He said those words 'something' and 'someone' so strongly that Danny just had to realize what he meant.

"Do we have a deal?" Vlad asked placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Danny knew so badly that he just wanted to grab Vlad's wrist and through him to the ground but unfortunately he couldn't, he let the anger remain inside but building up every time he looked up at Vlad and then back down at his friends. He later sighed then turned around with reluctance. "Fine."

"It's settled then, meet me up with Chris, your sister and your friends up at the observatory tonight and I'll help you rid of this crisis."

Danny moaned quietly then flew off and went to tell his friends at Capser High, he transformed and as he walked through the highways, Mr. Lancer caught him.

"Mr. Fenton, I have lost count of how many times I'm going to have to fail you. And this time it's due to the fact that you're not wearing your uniform."

"Yep, ruining my life, just like Vlad said." Danny slouched as Mr. Lancer dragged him to his office.

**That must be bad, but he will be able to rid the world of the Milky Way crisis. But will he be able to trust Vlad? Find out in a couple of days readers! ^^**

**Next Update: Monday 10****th**** June**


	25. Trusting One Another

**Oh boy, so much to get done this long weekend, and thank god I put this on my to-do list twice otherwise this story will never get done before or on my birthday. Well, not that I'm going to have over two hours to myself on my birthday but you should know what I mean…right? Like you have school on your birthday then you have a big dinner party and then after the party you just want to play around with the new presents you just got and all that.**

**Back on track, this is the second last chapter of the story and then another one either tomorrow or on my birthday, whenever I remember and have time to do it that is before the end of my birthday (Wednesday).**

**Danny phantom © Butch Hartman**

When the weekend arrived, Danny finally had a moment to himself. His parents couldn't stop cheering over the television since Vlad was showing fake pictures of Danny Phantom doing horrible things. His parents insisted on Danny watching it, Jack couldn't stop boasting about it that Danny almost screamed at one stage.

He slouched in his swiveling blue chair and flicked his pencil at the mirror that hung on the wall near the desk, he wanted to do something to stop this humiliation but if he tried then he would lose the one ad only chance to save the world with unfortunately his arch nemesis.

After he sat lazily in his chair for about another four minutes, he got up and called Chris.

"Danny, what have you been doing for the past three days? I tried to contact you but you wouldn't answer."

Danny didn't reply back, instead he exhaled loudly out his nose.

"I'm guessing your life sucks at the moment."

"Yep, and Vlad said he's giving me an additional two more days of humiliation until he actually helps us in return."

Chris hummed in thought. "What if he's just doing this for his own benefit? You know you don't trust him, right?"

"Of course I know that, he's my archenemy. "

"Are you sure you want to go rough this for another two days? What if the world ends that day?" Chris thought with caution and seriousness.

Danny sighed. "Unfortunately he won't help if I ask for help now. So I'll talk to him before school on Monday."

"But-"

Danny cut the phone and threw it onto his bed; it bounced gently onto the quilt which had not been made. Danny got up and looked out the window, it was a starry night. He couldn't believe that other people were so blind to notice the sudden changes in the night sky. But something that was about to happen will change the world's view of this quite dramatically.

The night sky rattled and shook in every direction, it was as if the Earth was spinning faster but in different directions all at once, Danny felt the gravity surge push him down to the ground and so did everyone else, You could hear screams and moans a mile away.

"That's it!" Danny yelled top himself while forcefully trying to get himself up. "He's gone too far! It's time for action!"

He transformed with his fists midway in the air and his teeth showing as a growl of anger was released. His intense expression showed it all, his black hair blew all about as it turned pearl white. The second the rings disappeared he flew out the window and off to where Vlad normally is around about now. At the McMasters.

And not a moment too soon, Vlad was sitting at his desk in his large swivel chair writing up some final financial papers and few other papers Danny wouldn't understand anything about yet.

"Time's up Plasmius!" Danny shouted as his ghostly wail penetrated the McMasters and blew Vlad's room to shreds

"I don't think so boy, it's merely beginning." He said almost silently as two black rings appeared from his chest and separated to show his hideous ghost self.

They began to fight, but it wasn't helping the shaking and gravity surges that were interfering with Danny and Vlad's fight.

"Stop this Daniel! I can help you out I won't if you continue being this way to me!"

"So, that's what you want?" Danny shouted as he flew a ball of green ecto energy at Vlad.

He managed to dodge it. "Yes."

After a few moments Danny gave Vlad a confused and suspicious expression but eventually let out a deep sigh and shook his hand in agreement.

"Okay, but can you please stop all this?"

"Now that you've proven that you'll be nice to me from now on and if you don't, I'll get things back the way they were."

Danny was in no mood to fight; he was exhausted and just wanted all this to end. "Just please, fix everything." He stated silently as he closed his eyes.

"Of course, but I still need one more favor."

Danny sighed in exhaustion "What is it? Anything please, just fix this mess."

"Help me, and never mention it to anyone that I needed your help."

Danny could see the seriousness in his eyes; he knew he was telling the truth about him requesting his help. He looked down in thought then looked up back at the pale blue face that resembled Vlad Plasmius. "Okay, I'll help. Just this once though."

"Excellent. Now, we need to the centre of the Milky Way along with the rest of the ghost zone, you collect all the ghosts while I find some astronomical equipment for us and Danielle, if you can find her that is."

Danny nodded with no expression then quickly flew off to find his friends and family.

And not a moment too soon, he had Sam, Jazz and Chris bundle up in the specter speeder; Tucker unfortunately couldn't come due to the disaster which was currently at stake.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Jazz asked while watching the ghost zone flash by.

"We have to round up all these ghosts from the ghost zone and wherever else they could be in our world." Danny explained while flying close by the specter speeder.

"But, what for?" Chris wondered with slight confusion.

"I don't know, but he wants me and these ghosts to meet up later in front of the NASA rocket launcher and then apparently we're going to the centre of the Milky Way."

Chris gasped with astonishment and disbelief. "But, you can't journey to the centre of our galaxy! It's far too hot! Even hotter than our neighboring star might I add, and it's over 500 million light years away!" He stated with an amount of hand gestures.

Jazz smiled quickly after she revised that statement in her head. "Chris, did you tell us that we're moving closer towards the centre of the Milky Way?"

"Oh...yeah. But you still won't be able to get there in time! And do you even know what's at the centre of a Milky Way?"

"Isn't there a huge black hole?" Sam wondered raising her hand in a gesture way.

"Yes!" Chris quickly replied while looking at Danny outside the specter speeder. "Danny, you just can't, even our greatest technology won't keep you from that amount of heat. We can't even do that with lava and that's 1/600 of that heat of the centre!"

Danny's expression was cute but yet confusing at the same time, his eyes widened at just the thought and his lips close together both horizontally and vertically.

"Well, unfortunately I'm just going to have to collect all these ghosts and see what Vlad's going to do."

"Your choice, Danny." Chris replied in a serious tone

**The final chapter as far as I know will be jam-packed with a whole heap of action and then happiness. There's also something else happening in the next chapter in which should align with the actual series itself. **

**OMG so exciting! I've already got the chapter planned out in my head! :D**

**Next update: Either tomorrow (Tuesday 11****th****, or my birthday (12****th****)**


	26. Epic Finale

**Final chapter of A Matter of Time is finally here! :D So much happening in this chapter but, it still could be short like the other ones, short and possibly rushed…but I'll try not to, even though I was meant to do this earlier but I got sick on Tuesday unexpectedly and well Wednesday was my birthday so…yeah…didn't have much time to do stuff like this ^^;**

**So anyway, I again apologize for not updating when promised but you know, I do have other things to get done… -_- And this is the final chapter, that's' when I usually put all my effort into unless there's a sequel to it and which this one won't have, sorry about that ^^;**

**Enjoy the final chapter of A Matter of Time! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It wasn't long but difficult until Danny along with his friends and family had got the other ghosts attention to help out with him and Vlad. Although some did decline so Danny had no choice but stun them with one of his ghost powers, so those ghosts were immediately captured and Danny insisted that they pick up the pace before those ghosts wake up and do something bad.

"C'mon, we need to hurry! It could be now or never that we save the world!" Danny cried while pushing the specter speeder at a faster rate.

"I know how much this means to you Danny, but this is Vlad you're helping out here, do you really think it's good to trust him and letting him this close?" Jazz wondered while looking out the window to find Danny behind them pushing the vehicle.

Danny sighed "I know, but this is our last hope. Unless you want to act crazy and go all loony for the next whatever until we all die."

Later on, they had made it back to Amity Park, the ghosts began to wake up but Danny had tried his best to reason with them, unfortunately they thought that saving themselves for their own benefit wasn't even good enough for them either. They just didn't want to help. Even Danny negotiated that they could chase after him after all this mess is over.

And at last, they and finally agreed but gave no smile in return, just seriousness and silence as well as the odd stare every now and then.

"Are you still positive?" Chris asked, giving Danny the odd eyebrow look.

"I'm sure, and besides…I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice Danny." Sam answered with a small smile.

"Déjà vu…" Danny wondered as he scratched his head in wonder and realization of hearing that before.

The ghosts started whispering, moaning, complaining and firing their powers at each other. Danny was getting annoyed so much that he wanted to do a ghostly wail but he knew he couldn't. He could've needed all their strength to help with whatever Vlad wanted to do.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Sam asked in worry and hope.

"I'm sure, I can move faster on my own. And I don't think the other ghosts would like it if they saw who they were actually helping besides themselves.." Danny stated looking guilty and worried.

"But, don't they already know?" Jazz wondered with a hand gesture.

"Well…yeah." Danny scratched his head in thought and worry. "But, no need to worry. I'll probably get blasted a few times and then I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Chris hoped and wondered deeply. "Do you even know where he's taking you and all these ghosts?"

"I'm not sure, but it might have something to dso with outer space…" Danny replied with worry.

Sam started developing tears as she hugged him and leaving him almost no warning. "I'm going to miss you terribly!"

Danny hugged her tightly in warmth and romance. "I'll miss you too. But don't worry. I'll be back to see you all."

Jazz joined in too on the mournful hug as tears of sadness and worry ran quickly down her cheeks and slowly to the ground. Danny felt the suffocation feeling but continued hugging until he was out of breath.

"Um, guys I have to get going. Vlad's probably waiting for me."

"Good luck little brother." Jazz smiled as she kissed her little brother on the cheek.

"Go on and save the world Danny Phantom." Chris told him proudly.

Danny gave them all one last smile and a special smile to Sam then within two seconds he was gone into the air with the ghosts already beginning to zap him for some revenge and because of course most of them hated him.

"Where is he?" Vlad thought to himself with the special gear they needed to reach the centre of the galaxy at the NASA rocket launcher.

There were some people photographing Vlad Plasmius because of his hideous appearance and due to the fact that he was a ghost, he hissed and grunted at them but they still didn't leave, so he just tried his best to ignore them.

"Hurry up Fenton; if you don't come I might actually end the world myself!" He said annoyingly to himself in a harsh tone.

"Sorry Plasmius. OW!" Danny cried as another ghost zapped his behind.

"It's about time, these photographers were about to-"

One of the photographers gasped with astonishment and excitement. "Oh my God, look! It's Danny Phantom!"

"The ghost boy? Where?!" A fan girl shrieked.

Danny looked at them in fear and worry. "Uh, maybe we should pick up the pace?" He asked Vlad with a hand gesture.

Vlad nodded with no expression and then threw the gear at Danny then later quickly put their gear on and then went up to outer space using the jetpacks and protective helmets (Flirting with Disaster Ep for ref) from the computer labs.

Danny wanted to scream out loud that he was an astronaut but it seemed like déjà vu to him and that it was all too serious to say it at this moment. Everything was so intense and quiet that the only thing that Danny said was where they were all going. The other ghosts followed shortly behind the two ghost hybrids and with Danielle not so far from the two of them but in front of the other ghosts.

"Okay, so where are we going exactly?" Danny finally asked after about a few minutes of going at light speed.

"We're going to the centre of the Milky Way to try and use our ecto energy to see if we can reverse its rotation back outwards."

"But, wouldn't that make us go all cold eventually?"

"When that time comes, we'll have to turn it back in, but that could be for millions of years, possibly billions."

So, they all were, every single ghost they could find in the ghost zone and even some outside the ghost zone in outer space heading towards the centre of the Milky Way, after about 10 minutes it began to get brighter. Judging by how fast they all were going, they would make it about 6-8 minutes.

Back on Earth, Sam was desperately hoping that Danny was going to be alright, she sat with Jazz and Chris as she stared up at a few clouds with tears running quickly down her face, and her nose was clogging up fast from all the tears.

"I miss him." Sam said as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

Jazz sighed and tried to smile but just couldn't as she gently hugged Sam in comfort. "It's okay Sam, he'll make it back."

"I sure hope so."

After a few minutes, Danny and Vlad's eyes began to weaken as the brightness of the centre of the Milky Way almost blinded their eyesight but was fine towards the other ghosts for no known reason.

"Welcome." A feminine but spiritual voice said from a distance.

All the ghosts including the two hybrids stopped and gasped with amazement and shock. They had never seen anything like it before.

"Who-who are you?" Danny asked with worry and confusion.

The goddess was glowing golden like and her skin was pure white and hot to touch, she was much larger size than the rest. To them they were about 1,50th of her. Her hair was a fiery red-yellow to match the colour of the centre of the galaxy; her eyes were tinted with orange, yellow and blue. She was wearing a long flowing gown that was white and gradient with red and orange at the edges.

Her glistening eyes turned to Vlad, her spiritual smile vanished and her eyes turned to an angry flame. "You!"

Vlad gulped as he floated slightly further away from her but that only made her seem to come closer. "Y-ye-yes….?"

"You caused this catastrophe!" her voice was louder than even the ghosts could withstand.

Danny gave an 'I told you so' look to Vlad with his arms folded near his chest and a smirk. He looked up at the almost gigantic goddess-like woman and asked in a nice tone "How would we be able to stop this catastrophe?".

She sighed as her eye lashes covered her flaming eyes for a moment. "There is one way and it will require an amazing amount of strength and I have become too weak to try and help. I would really love to help but the chronitons have taken away most of my power. I need you and the rest of you to help push out the galaxy so it will begin to swirl back outwards."

Danny understood now why Vlad had wanted him to gather all the ghosts, but still was worried about the consequence. "But, what will happen once it spins out too much and our planet begins to get cold?" Danny asked while whipping some sweat off his forehead through his protective helmet.

The goddess smiled down at the ghost boy. "Don't worry. My Gods and will be able to maintain its balance by then."

After a brief moment of silence, Vlad cleared his throat and spoke up. "So, shall we get started before the entire galaxy collapses?"

She silently and slowly nodded, then Vlad guided Danny and the other ghosts towards to what seemed like an enormous ball of fire. On Vlad's mark, every ghost fired out their ecto energy into the fairly large and bright yellow ball, it began to change colour, the green ecto energy which was been fused into the enormous ball of what seemed to be fire was changing to a bright green colour. If you zoomed out to see the entire galaxy, you could see it slowly slowing down and changing its course from going inwards to outwards as well as the galaxy changing colour to a bright green colour.

The sounds you could hear were the sound of a million grunts and groans, also the sound of crashing, collapsing, and exploding in places; it had the similar sound of thunder claps and clashes. There were also screaming and moans heard too from the ghosts, the goddess was floating back away from them but watching with a sense of amazement.

It took almost all the energy out of the ghosts, they began to get weaker, the goddess could see his in their eyes and the sounds of their screams and moans as their power was starting to slow down its pace.

She immediately but slowly closed her eyes as she felt her remaining energy form into a ball or pure white energy in the palm of both her glowing white hands. She was groaning as her remaining energy was pushed away from her and towards the millions of ghosts. They all felt a rush of energy, Danny and Vlad in particular. They screamed but then felt the power running through their veins. Danny felt as if he could just punch Vlad all the way out of the galaxy once they had successfully altered the course of the Milky Way.

Back on Earth, it was dark around Almost the entire planet except for the northern pole of the planet. The Earth's axis had changed due to the inward turning of the galaxy. Sam, Jazz and Chris looked up, Tucker looked through his window and saw that the cluster of stars in which was a part of the Milky Way was slowly, very slowly starting to darken in brightness as well as most of the stars changed hue to a slight green. Sam and Jazz began to cry once again and Chris shed one tear but quickly wiped it away as he smiled a little.

"Good job Danny, almost there." Chris stated looking through the window while holding Jazz's sweaty palm.

Then suddenly, the Earth began to shake wildly. The cause was unknown to most people but Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Chris knew the entire situation thoroughly well. But this worldwide earthquake was measuring much higher than 10.0 on the ritcher scale. In fact, it was moving so fast and far out that no one was able to measure the magnitude of the Earthquake. This meant that almost every single building on the ground would be completely destroyed and countless lives were to be lost due to this.

At that moment, Sam and the couple were running worriedly and cautiously around the house and quickly hid in the basement of the Fenton's house which turned out to be the lab where Jack and Maddie were also hiding out.

"Jasmine! Where on Earth is your brother?!"

"I don't know!" She cried. But of course she really knew where he was, and it wasn't on Earth.

And then suddenly, the ceiling above them all began collapsing in random places, they all huddled together to save themselves. Some of them shuddered and some of them just screamed. The rest of the town although were out on the streets running around crazily, there were news reports that it could be the end of the world. It could be true, no one knew, except for Danny, Vlad and about another million ghosts.

They were still screaming but Danny and Vlad were much calmer than the rest, they felt so powerful that they both had the same idea, and that was to immediately zap each other out of the galaxy. But unfortunately they had to save the world first. But then, something terrible happened, not to the centre of the galaxy but to their astronaut equipment. It finally evaporated due to the extremely high heat. And the pressure around them was pushing and pressing hard on all of them. They all felt it but continued until the goddess yelled "it's worked!" and they all stopped and tried to relieve themselves of what they had just been through.

"Did we do it?" Danny asked almost weakly but still had enough energy to breathe, even though his air was thinning due to his helmet being evaporated into thin air.

Back on Earth, the shaking was slowing down, but pieces of almost every building were still crumbling. The Fenton's, Sam and Chris were only inches away from a collapsing roof. Jazz needed to get the speaker so she could find out if her brother had done it, so steadily and very carefully as she could she crawled over to the table but Chris was tugging on her long sleeve black shirt.

"Jazz, stop it! We don't have time to communicate with Danny!"

"Are you crazy Jasmine!?" Her father Jack exclaimed. "And what are you talking about?"

"I'll be fine!" She snapped as she avoided another part of the ceiling almost falling on her.

Almost above them but directly above Jazz was a large piece of hard solid concrete starting to crack and crumble, there was a small thunder-like sound and then it began to fall. Chris gasped and quickly reacted as he shoved Jazz to safety and then the large and solid as well as fairly heavy piece of ceiling fell on him and crushed hm. There were screams of terror from all of them, especially Jazz. She had high hopes for him surviving that disaster but deep down she knew it was all too terrifying to be true.

"Chris! Please be alive!" Jazz screamed as she rummaged through the rubble.

Maddie looked up at Jazz; she was at risk of getting killed herself. "Jasmine, get away from there! You could get hurt!"

"But Chris-"

Jack panicked; he screamed loudly as he ran to grab his daughter and huddled with her in the opposite side of the room while their house was still crumbling to pieces.

Then a few moments later, there was silence, no noise, not a peep even from the birds or a tiny mouse. Just the occasional sound of tiny rocks falling or new cracks being formed. They looked around them, Jack was heavily panting and Jazz's eyes were coated in tears along with them draining down her cheeks. Sam too was crying for the chance of the loss of Chris. Everyone had hopes that he was still alive, but most of them deep down knew he didn't make it.

Jazz wanted to check on him, but they could still hear the sounds of small crumbles falling and cracks still but slowly being formed. It was only a few moments later that there was no noise, no sound. The only sound that could be heard was distant breathing form the others. Jazz nodded to her father as he let go of her and she quickly rushed over to the rubble where Chris was left beneath.

"Chris, talk to me! I love you!" She screamed out to the rubble with more tears running down her delicate face.

Her hands were aching with tremendous pain from lifting the hard and heavy rubble, but this did not stop her from seeing whether Chris had made it or not.

The others joined her but did not say a word as they helped her pick up the crumbling piece of concrete in which had fallen previously.

"Chris!" Jazz screamed as she saw his leg stick out from underneath the rubble.

They couldn't hear anything, and when they finally saw his body, they all had devastated looks on their faces. Chris's head was completely crushed, you could tell due to how close the concrete was to the ground above his head. There was a pool of red blood underneath and near where his head was, his left leg was dislocated quite severely and he had a badly bruised body. Chris was gone.

Meanwhile back at the centre of the entire galaxy, the goddess whom was named Aurora was thanking all the ghosts but most of them moaned and gagged then later just went back to a nearby portal. It seems that ghost portals appear practically anywhere in the entire universe.

"And thank you especially Danny and Vlad. If you two didn't do anything to help then this all would never had happened and I'd be seeing your home world being blown to shreds." She ended with her hands held gently and softly together with a graceful smile.

Danny smiled in return and scratched his neck in worry. "Uh, I don't mean to be needy or over worried or whatever, but I think Vlad and I need a few favours." He explained with a few coughs of thin air.

"And what might those favours be?" She asked in a graceful and polite way.

He coughed once again then spoke as clearly as he could. "We need a way to get home, and I'm pretty sure Earth's in a catastrophe at this moment."

"Also Aurora madam, what if the galaxy spirals outwards far too much? Would you need us again to turn it inwards?"

She chuckled with a short breath. "No need to worry Vlad Plasmius, and Danny Phantom. I am able to resolve your problems and send you two back to your home planet. But, on one condition." She stated with a gesture.

Danny and Vlad looked at each other almost blankly then looked back up at the much brighter goddess.

"I will have to alter time and all your memories; there must be no memory of this disaster. No one must know about this ever again."

"But why?" Danny asked with slight suspicion. "And, I thought you couldn't control the chronitons."

"I can, but if they take over me I become weak. Now, I must resolve this mess and send you two back home immediately."

"Why Aurora?" Vlad wondered, needing to know the answer desperately.

She didn't reply, instead, she started glowing brighter than before as her hands gently touched at the fingertips as her long black eyelashes closed over her beautiful glistening eyes. Her flowing gown was moving almost all over the place as well as her fiery long and straight hair, her eyes opened and they appeared to be glowing pure white.

Danny and Vlad as well as some other ghosts tried to shield themselves but then, they only began to get sleepy. Their eyes slowly but steadily closed, for a moment Danny could hear the sound of thunder clashes from the centre of the Milky Way and then an eerie calm. He opened his eyes to wake up flying in mid air along with Sam in his arms.

"Danny, did you doze off again? I thought kissing you wouldn't do that." She asked as they flew across the moonlit sky.

"I think I did, sorry Sam." He smiled back down at her. And then he had a thought, were they actually dating now? What had he done to win her affections, or more likely how did he find out? "Did I black out?"

"Yeah, for a moment after I said that statement about the recycled materials."

"Oh, are we…uh…dating now?" He asked nervously as he blushed a bright red.

"Wow, you do have amnesia." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled then looked back down at Sam, her black hair was blowing in her face, he approached for a kiss and Sam immediately kissed back. Wow, Danny thought with the warmth of the kiss rushing through his veins.

After they broke Danny had a wide smile printed on his face. "Wow, I don't even care if I've got amnesia or this is a dream. I love this!"

**Well, there you have it friends. The very last chapter of A Matter of Time is finally complete, and if you were wondering why Chris had died, it's so the storyline would align with the actual series. I apologize though because I had to kill him off XC**

**Wow, that was a really long chapter! XD Hope to talk to you again soon! ^^**


End file.
